Bailey
by Alistensrude
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy. Lowell Harland Jr. is in some deep trouble with drug pushers. His younger sister, Bailey, reaches out to the man who took them under his wing when their dad split. Now Clay and the Sons are on the war path.
1. Chapter 1

Bailey Harland stepped out of her car at the Teller-Morrow auto shop. It had been awhile since she'd seen Clay Morrow, the man that had taken her brother, Lowell, and her under his wing when their father ran off thirteen years ago. Bailey owed a lot to Clay. He'd given Lowell a job, got him into rehab a few times, the latest round which seemed to be sticking.

The only problem was Lowell had stolen a significant amount of drugs from his usual supplier. The guy wanted his money and had made it clear to Bailey last night that if Lowell didn't pay up, he'd be a missing person, just like their dad.

"Clay," Gemma said hitting her husband on the shoulder as they stood in one of the car bays.

"Hmm," he said not looking up from his work.

"Isn't that Bailey?" Gemma asked. Clay followed her line of sight. Clay walked quickly to meet the woman in the middle of the parking lot.

SOASOASOA

"I want a piece of that," Tig leered from his spot on the picnic table. The mechanics of TM were watching the new arrival appreciatively. Her long legs were wrapped in a pair of light denim jeans, her C-cup rack nicely accentuated by the black tank top she wore, sunglasses hiding her blue eyes. She had her dark brown hair swept up in a ponytail.

"That is nice," Juice said.

"That's Bailey Harland," Opie informed the others.

"No shit," Jax said surprised, "_that's_ Lowell's sister?"

"It sure is." Opie replied.

SOASOASOA

"Bailey," Clay said happily wrapping her in his arms. "It's been a long time."

"Papa Bear," she smiled giving him a peck on the cheek.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Clay asked. He'd kept in touch with her over the phone for the past couple of years, preferring to keep her out of arms distance from any of his brothers.

"Lowell show up today?" She asked.

"I think so," Clay shrugged. "Tig!"

"Yeah, boss," Tig replied joining his boss and Bailey in the middle of the parking lot.

"Lowell here?" Clay asked. Bailey worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"He didn't show up today," Tig shrugged.

"Fuck," Bailey spat.

"Everything okay?" Gemma asked joining the small group.

"What's this about?" Clay asked concerned.

"Lowell's in trouble." Bailey said quietly.

"Let's go to Church," Clay said, "confession's good for the soul."

SOASOASOA

"What's going on?" Clay asked when he, Bailey, and Gemma were in Chapel. Bailey pulled off her sunglasses to reveal a black eye.

"Jesus," Gemma spat.

"Who did this?" Clay glowered.

"A guy came to see me after work last night," Bailey sighed. "Lowell owes him money for drugs."

"How much?" Clay asked sadly.

"Fifteen grand." Bailey said near tears.

"Shit," Clay said. "That's a lot."

"I've been holding them off for six months." Bailey said. "But last night was the worst."

"Jesus, Bay," Clay said. "You should have come to us sooner."

"Lowell asked me not to." Bailey explained. "He said he was going to take care of it."

"I'll handle this." Clay said.

SOASOASOA

Bailey was headed out of the Clubhouse when she literally ran into Jackson Teller.

"Sorry, darlin," he said. The smile fell from his lips when he saw her face. "You wanna give me a name?"

"It's not a problem, Jax." Bailey said putting her sunglasses back on.

"It's a big problem." He snarled. "Nobody puts a hand on SAMCRO."

Bailey was trying to still her hammering heart. Jax Teller could make her body do things she didn't want it to.

"I have to get to work." She said quietly slipping out the door.

"What's that about?" Jax asked Clay.

"Lowell's in some shit. I want you and Opie at The Lucky Bastard when she gets off work." Clay ordered.

"The dance club downtown?" Jax asked. "That's where she's working?"

"At least it's not a titty bar or I'd have to kill every guy who walked in the place." Clay shook his head.

Gemma joined her two favorite men. "Dr. Knowles called for you again."

Jax shook his head. "I'll always be grateful to Tara for helping save Abel's life but she will not let up about us going on a date."

"You?" Gemma asked. "On an actual date?"

"I'm just over that first love bullshit. It took me years to get over her ripping my heart out. I'm not going through that again." Jax huffed.

"Well, tell her that." Gemma suggested.

"I have." Jax lit a cigarette. "She just says that she's different now and we should get to know each other again."

"Maybe you'll get lucky at the Lucky Bastard." Clay smiled. "_After_ you make sure Bailey gets home okay. I don't want any of these drug pushing bastards to lay their hands on her. Lowell's going to have a lot of explaining to do when he gets his ass back here."


	2. Chapter 2

Jax huffed as he looked around. Scantily clad women were giving him and Opie the eye but the sour look on Jax's face was keeping them away for the most part. The two Sons sat at a booth and watched Bailey serving drinks behind the bar with another attractive woman. There was a huge bouncer at the front door and two more security guys at either end of the bar. The music was loud and Jax would have rather been anywhere else. Sure, the scenery was good as he watched Bailey sway her hips to the music but sitting in a bar until closing wasn't really his style.

"Who's the looker in the booth?" Hope shouted to be heard over the music. Bailey glanced up and sighed.

"Jackson Teller and Opie Winston." Bailey answered.

"The blonde's been giving you the eye all night." Hope snickered.

"Only because his step-father ordered him too. I'm sure they'd both rather be anywhere else right now." Bailey laughed.

Hope flipped her long black hair over her shoulder as she gave the two bikers an appreciative look with her brown eyes. Bailey opened two bottles of Bud and walked to the booth just behind Jax and Opie's.

"There ya go," Bailey smiled widely at the two men she'd just served. They were regulars of hers and loved to flirt. They were in their fifties and loved to watch the younger women gyrate to the music in their half-missing outfits. The man on her left reached out and grabbed a handful of her ass. "Pete, that's the second time I've warned you tonight. Next time you're going to be asked to leave." She said sweetly. Jax was on his feet in a second and ready to pound the bastard that had just copped a feel. Bailey held him off by holding up her hand. "It's okay," she said as she approached Jax, "nothing I can't handle." Jax huffed again as he sat back in his booth.

"What?" Jax demanded as Opie grinned at him.

"Nothing, man," Opie shrugged, "I just think your crush is cute."

"I don't have a crush!" Jax growled. "I'm stuck on a horseshit protection detail because Lowell can't keep his nose clean."

"It's better than having to babysit Chucky, that's for damn sure." Opie said.

"I hear that." Jax agreed.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Jax finally heard Bailey inform the patrons of last call. Jax and Opie walked to the parking lot. Jax lit a cigarette and waited for Bailey to exit the building. It was another forty-five minutes before she came out.

"Hey, thanks you guys," Bailey said to Jax and Ope. "But you don't have to stick around. I'm going home and crashing." She stretched, her tank top pulling tighter against her breasts. Jax felt like his heart was going to pop out of his dick.

"Orders are to make sure you get home safe, darlin." Jax smiled.

"What the fuck is this?" A male voice demanded from behind Bailey.

"Shit," she said quietly, rubbing her forehead. "They're friends."

"Yeah, doesn't look like the kind of friends you need to be keeping." The man threw his arm over her shoulder.

She quickly shrugged his arm off. "My friends are none of your concern."

"I'm getting sick of your back talk, bitch." The guy growled.

"Whoa," Jax said getting into the guy's face. He was just a little bit shorter than Jax and not nearly as muscular.

"Steve, please leave." Bailey sighed.

"I'm not leaving without my girlfriend." He snapped.

"I'm not your girlfriend." Bailey rolled her eyes. "We've never been a couple; we're never going to be a couple."

"You don't mean that." He pleaded.

"I do." Bailey nodded.

"Fine." The man huffed and stepped back. "But you will be sorry."

Bailey watched the man walk away. "Why do I attract all the freaks?"

"Family genes." Opie said. Bailey glared at him.

SOASOASOA

"Stay here," Jax ordered as he drew his Tech 9. Jax had insisted on escorting Bailey up to her apartment and now she was glad he had. Her front door was partially open and her living room was ransacked. After a few minutes, Jax came back to where she waited. "They're gone."

Tears sprang up in Bailey's eyes and she started to shake.

"Hey," Jax said cupping her face in one of his hands and pulling her against his chest. "It's okay."

"No, it's not." She sobbed. "Look what they did to my apartment."

"Pack whatever you need. I'm going to drop you off at the Clubhouse." Jax said releasing her from his grip. He admonished himself for feeling disappointed, the poor woman was scared and he just wanted to feel her pressed up against him some more.

"I can stay with Hope." Bailey said.

"When Clay finds out about this, he'll kick my ass if he can't be sure you're safe." Jax smiled.

SOASOASOA

"What's up?" Juice asked as Jax walked into the Clubhouse carrying Bailey's bag.

"Intruder problem." Jax said. "She's going to be crashing here for a few days."

"Nice," Juice smiled. Jax shot him a death glare.

"Phil, call Clay. Let him know Bailey's staying here." Jax ordered the prospect.

"Yes, sir." Phil replied.

"Ugh," Bailey said as she dropped onto the bed in the room Jax used when he stayed at the Clubhouse. "This is such a mess."

"You sure have interesting friends." Jax grinned.

"Not by choice." Bailey yawned.

"Steve's a real piece of work."

"Fuck," she giggled. "He just showed up at Lucky one night and decided I was his girlfriend. Dude's been scaring off interested parties ever since."

"We'll put a stop to that and to the drug pushers." Jax said.

"Thank you." Bailey said standing up and giving Jax a hug.

"We're all about the service, darlin." Jax grinned, Bailey's face inches from his. He looked into her deep blue eyes and had to fight the urge to taste her lips.

"Um," Bailey said closing her eyes. "I should go to bed."

"Night," Jax said using all of his willpower to leave the room.

_Shit,_ Bailey thought, _I cannot be thinking of kissing Jax Teller. He probably has every STD known to man and he's nothing but trouble._


	3. Chapter 3

Bailey walked into Charming PD the next morning.

"Hey," David Hale shot her a smile. "We don't have any leads on the break in yet."

"Actually," Bailey smiled back at him, "I'm not too worried about it. Place was a dump anyway. Gives me a reason to break my lease. Have you seen Lowell?"

"No, why? He in trouble?" Hale asked.

"Um, no" Bailey shook her head. "I just haven't heard from him. Thought maybe he was locked up."

"Not here. I can do some checking around. See if he was picked up someplace else." Hale said.

"Thanks, David." Bailey said. Hale stared appreciatively at her ass as she left the station.

SOASOASOA

Later that night Jax sat in the parking lot across from The Lucky Bastard. Bailey was talking with the bouncers and the other female bartender. Bailey had her back against one of the bouncer's chests, his arms clasped in front of her, her arms pulled back around his neck. Jax was up and stalking across the street as soon as the bouncer grabbed Bailey's tits.

"You only get to do that because your boyfriend doesn't have them." Bailey laughed at the bouncer who broke free and was getting into his car.

"You let me because you need to get laid." The bouncer shot back before pulling out of the parking lot.

"You ready to go?" Jax asked, nostrils flared as he got close to Bailey.

"Where'm I going?" Bailey asked him, shooting him a funny look.

"Clubhouse." Jax said angrily.

"I don't want to go to the Clubhouse." Bailey pouted at him.

"I don't really give a shit." Jax said grabbing her hand.

"Hey," the other bouncer said earning him a murderous look from Jax.

"It's okay, Lou, he's a friend." Bailey said.

"Don't look like no friend." Lou replied quietly, getting a smile out of Hope.

"I do have a car, Jax." Bailey said as he pulled her across the street.

"Like you'd go to the Clubhouse." He turned on her as they reached his bike.

Bailey shrugged. "Does it really matter?"

"Yeah, it does," Jax said getting angrier. "Clay wants you safe."

"Just because I'm not at the Clubhouse doesn't mean that I'm not safe." Bailey huffed.

"You're not safe standing in a parking lot letting some asshole feel you up." Jax snarled.

Bailey quirked an eyebrow at him. "I can let whoever I want feel me up. Doesn't mean I'm in danger."

"Guys don't stop at just a quick feel." Jax said through clenched teeth.

"You mean you don't stop at just a quick feel." She smiled.

"I stop when I'm told to." He shot back.

"You don't have to worry about Joel trying to go further than just a quick grope in the parking lot." Bailey crossed her arms under breasts, pushing them up further and drawing Jax's attention.

"Right, because all guys are so noble." Jax ran a hand over his face.

"I'm not that stupid. I mean look at you. You've slept with everything with two sets of lips in Charming." Bailey challenged.

"Not everything, darlin." He nodded his head at her.

"Joel's not somebody that you need to worry about." Bailey glared.

"He had a handful of your tits and he has a dick. He is something to worry about."

"Oh my God. You don't get it do you?" Bailey was surprised.

"Don't get what?" Jax asked.

"I'm not really Joel's type." Bailey said.

"You have tits and a pussy. You're every guy's type, darlin." Jax argued.

Bailey shook her head. "Let's just say you're more his type than I am." She climbed onto Jax's bike. "We goin?" She asked.

SOASOASOA

"This isn't the Clubhouse." Bailey said when Jax shut off his bike. They were in a huge clearing, a small stream babbling close by.

"You said you didn't want to go to the Clubhouse." He said sitting against a tree.

"Maybe I was lying," She said sitting next to him.

"Well, you can always walk back." He grinned putting his hand on the back of her neck and massaging in small circles.

"That feels good," she sighed leaning into his hand and closing her eyes.

"Jesus," Jax said, "your neck is one big knot."

"Bad night." She replied.

"Now, if you hadn't told Clay this morning that you didn't want me in the bar, I could have helped." He grinned.

"You were scaring off customers last night." Bailey said. "I need tips."

"That was all Opie," Jax said feigning innocence. He let his hand drop back to his side.

"Opie my ass." Bailey giggled. "I really do appreciate what you're doing for me."

"Your old man was a friend to the club before he split." Jax shrugged.

"I don't mean the club." Bailey said looking into his eyes. "I mean you. I know it can't be easy having to babysit."

"I don't mind, darlin." He grinned. "Keeps me out of trouble."

"Something tells me that you could find trouble without looking too hard." Bailey pushed him softly.

"I don't look for it; it just seems to find me." He pushed her back. Bailey grabbed the Reaper Crew hat he was wearing backwards and put it on her own head.

"I think it has something to do with your leather." She giggled.

"Leave my cut out of this." He playfully warned.

"Or what?" She challenged. Without warning, Jax pounced on her, tickling her stomach. She laughed as she playfully fought with him. They stilled as they realized that Jax was lying on top of her. She was breathing hard from their struggle and he was getting aroused as her breasts pushed against his chest.

Surprising himself, Jax leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. Her hand fisted in his hair as he pulled away and looked into her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her again, his tongue licking her lips signaling that he wanted in. She moaned as she opened her mouth and he licked inside, tasting her. She arched against him as his hand closed around one of her breasts. Their kissing became more frantic. Her hands made quick work of his belt and jeans.

"Jesus," he husked as her hand closed around his rock hard cock.

"Fuck me, Jax." She whispered against his ear. He quickly removed her jeans and panties in one swift motion and gently parted her knees. She cried out as he slammed inside her, her hands fisting in the t-shirt he still wore under his cut.

She was so tight and hot around him that his brain malfunctioned and he ceased thinking. He reached between them, rubbing her clit, knowing that he wasn't going to last long. He rubbed in fast motions as he withdrew to his tip and slammed into her again. He pounded into her until she stiffed under him and screamed out his name.

"Fuck, Bailey," he growled as he pumped harder and faster until he exploded inside her. Once Jax could actually think again, he pulled out and rolled her against his side. "I guess I didn't have to worry about that bouncer after all." He said. Bailey let out a small giggle before kissing him again.

They spent the night out in the clearing laughing and frantically having sex. They were so wrapped up in each other that they never even got their shirts off.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Poor Bailey's got the same kind of injury I do. Unlike Bailey, I don't have Jackson Teller to make me forget.**

Bailey could barely keep the smile off her face the next night at work. Even though the left side of her neck and shoulder were killing her and she felt like throwing up as pain shot through her forehead every time she looked to the right, she was in an amazing mood.

"Last night must have been epic," Hope smirked. Bailey grimaced as she swung her head to look at her best-friend. "What's the matter, babe?"

"I slept wrong on my neck or some shit, I dunno. Fuckin hurts like balls." Bailey said. Her cell phone chirped and she again fought a smile as Jax's name showed on her display. "Hey," she said.

"Hey back," the smile evident in Jax's voice. "When are you off work?"

"At around midnight." She answered quickly.

"Come to my place when you're done." He said before hanging up.

SOASOASOA

Jax opened the door when Bailey knocked and led her into the living room. She sat near the end of the couch, not sure how to play things. She wanted to snuggle against him but she didn't know if that was something he'd welcome or not. Her question was answered when he pulled her against him and kissed her deeply, his hand cupping her face.

SOASOASOA

Lowell had come to the one place he thought he could get help. Now he watched through the backdoor and was disgusted. No wonder Bailey didn't answer her phone. She was completely naked on Jax's couch, her feet on the coffee table as an equally naked Jax was planted face first into her pussy, her hands tangled in his hair. Anger swelled through him as Jax put her knees over his shoulders and began to pound into her. Lowell knew Bailey was smarter than this. Bailey knew not to get involved with somebody like Jax Teller. Jax was only after a good time and he'd bang anything with a pussy. Lowell also knew that Jax had a way with women and he'd probably charmed the panties right off Bailey. Lowell Harland Jr. decided right there that friend of the club or not, he was going to make Jackson Teller pay for fucking his sister.

SOASOASOA

"God, it hurts." Bailey moaned as she sat in Hope's living room the next afternoon.

"You need good pain meds and muscle relaxers." Hope said to her friend. "Let me take you to Saint Thomas."

Bailey just nodded with a wince. She'd had muscle aches before but this was different. Her shoulder and neck throbbed if she moved and pain shot through the back of her head into her forehead if she tried to turn her neck at all.

Ten minutes later, Bailey sat next to Hope in the Emergency Room/Minor Care waiting area of the hospital. Bailey couldn't help but smile when she saw Jax enter the hospital. Her heart quickly fell when she realized he didn't know she was there. He was at the nurses' station talking to Tara. He put a hand on Tara's side and kissed her on the cheek.

SOASOASOA

It was quiet and dark when Hope dropped Bailey off outside the Clubhouse that night. Bailey felt sick to her stomach after having seen Jax interact with Tara. The pain meds and muscle relaxers were making her neck and shoulder feel better. Without warning, a fist twisted her hair and pulled her head back.

"I never took you for a whore, Bay," Lowell said through gritted teeth.

"What are you talking about Lowell?" Bailey asked scared. Lowell had never been physical with her before.

"Fucking Jackson Teller? That's a bad idea Bay," Lowell menaced.

"Let's just talk about this." Bailey said quietly. "I've been worried sick about you."

"Sick enough to fuck Jax." Lowell sneered. He let his anger take over, letting his fists fly and making contact over and over again with Bailey's face and body. When Lowell's anger had subsided he quietly left the TM parking lot, Bailey crumpled in a heap near the picnic table. If he had let himself think about it too much, Lowell would have felt invincible. How often was it that there wasn't somebody hanging around in that lot?

SOASOASOA

"Jesus," Bobby spat as he noticed the unconscious figure on the ground. "Somebody get help!" He yelled.

"What's going on?" Chibs asked nonchalantly coming out of the Clubhouse.

"Jesus," Bobby repeated kneeling in front of the figure. "I think it's Bailey."

"What the fuck happened?" Chibs asked angrily.

"I came out to get another pack of smokes and found her like this." Bobby answered.

"Oh my God," Gemma gasped coming out of the office.

"Who did this?" Clay asked following his wife knowing that he wouldn't be getting an answer.

"An ambulance is on the way." Juice said.

SOASOASOA

Jax had stopped by St. Thomas to check on Abel who was still recovering from heart surgery and was in the NICU. Tara had told him that Abel was getting stronger by the day which was a miracle. Overcome with gratitude that she had helped save his son, Jax kissed her on the cheek. He was thinking about calling Bailey for a repeat performance of last night as he was leaving the hospital when an ambulance pulled up followed by a bunch of Sons.

"What's going on?" Jax asked Opie.

"Somebody beat the fuck all out of Bailey." Opie shook his head.

"Who?" Jax grimaced, nostrils flaring in anger.

"Don't know." Opie shrugged. "Bobby found her outside the Clubhouse. She hasn't woken up yet."

SOASOASOA

Clay sighed as he took in the sight of the woman he'd helped raise after her dad had gone missing. She lay in a hospital bed hooked to IVs, her face a mass of bruises.

"We are going to kill whoever did this." Clay said through clenched teeth. Jax was sitting next to Bailey, her hand clasped in his.

"Oh yes we are." Happy growled from his spot at the door.

"I want somebody outside her door at all times, is that clear?" Clay said to his VP.

"I'm not going anywhere," Happy replied.

It was around 2 am when Bailey first stirred.

"Shh," Jax said pressing his lips to the top of her head. "You're okay. You're in the hospital." Jax's heart broke when he saw the look of pain and fear in her eyes.

"What…" she started and trailed off swallowing hard.

"You were attacked outside the Clubhouse." Jax stroked a hand over her hair. "Don't you remember?"

Bailey nodded slowly as tears fell from the corner of her eyes. "Lowell." She said quietly.

"We haven't been able to get a hold of him yet," Jax said not understanding.

Bailey shook her head and squeezed his hand. "Lowell." She said again.

"Lowell?" Jax asked. "You mean your brother did this to you?" Jax saw red. Bailey nodded. "Why?"

"You," she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

"Holy shit," David Hale said from the doorway of Bailey's hospital room.

"Yeah," she said quietly. She didn't know what hurt more: the bruises or the fact that after she'd told Jax why Lowell had attacked her he'd left without another word.

"Who did this?" David asked as he approached her bed.

"Lowell." She said looking into his light blue eyes. She couldn't help but compare them to Jax's. They weren't as intense as Jax's or as beautiful.

"Jesus," David said putting his hands on his hips. "Why?"

"He didn't like the company I was keeping." She wasn't going to get into the specifics, her eyes dropping to her legs under the hospital blanket.

"But still," he said. "He's never been this way before has he?"

"No," she shook her head slowly, her neck feeling better after pain relievers and muscle relaxers.

"This happened at Teller-Morrow?" David asked taking her hand.

She nodded. "Came out of nowhere." She looked up into his face again. "David, you have to find him. If you don't and Clay does…" she pleaded.

David nodded. "I will find him, I promise." He kissed her forehead.

SOASOASOA

"How is she?" Gemma asked Jax back at the Clubhouse.

"They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's not a concussion." Jax said downing more of the Patron he was drinking.

"Did she say who or why?" Clay asked.

"She said it was Lowell." Jax grimaced.

"Why would Lowell beat the shit out of her?" Gemma asked. The look on Jax's face told her everything she needed to know. "Jesus, Jackson. Can't you ever keep it in your pants?"

"Don't worry, Ma," he snarled. "I'll be keeping it in my pants where she's concerned."

"You better." Clay snapped.

Jax nodded before grabbing the hand of the closest croweater and pulling her towards his room…the room Bailey had been staying in.

"Now what's he doing?" Gemma shook her head.

"Falling into old patterns." Opie replied. "Weed, alcohol, and pussy."

"Shit." Gemma hated seeing her son this way. She knew that he would blame himself for what happened to Bailey. Gemma just wished her only living son would find somebody to make him happy and snap him out of the fuck he'd fallen into when Tara had left.

**_A/N: I know, another short chapter like I did with Prince Charming. Again, just wanted to get something up before the meds kicked in. I will write more tomorrow._**


	6. Chapter 6

Jax lay on his back and sighed. Sure, the croweater beside him was cute and he'd gotten his rocks off but he wasn't as satisfied as he'd been with Bailey. He shook his head trying to dislodge the direction his mind was headed. He figured he should probably get back to work since it was the middle of the day but he was punishing himself for Bailey getting the shit beat out of her by her brother. He should have known Lowell would flip his shit if he found out Jax was doing his sister. Lowell had never really liked Jax and the way women flocked to him.

SOASOASOA

"Thanks." Bailey smiled at David Hale as he parked in the TM lot. She was happy to be out of the hospital. It was just kind of weird to be spending so much time with David Hale. They'd been inseparable in high school. David had been her first love, the first man she'd ever given herself to. She thought that it was going to kill her when he left for the Army.

"You staying here?" David asked.

"I was. I'm going to go back to my place though." She sighed. She didn't want to have to see Jax all the damn time. "I need to clean up and get back to normal."

"I'll stop by later." David smiled.

Bailey's heart nearly stopped when she walked into the room she'd been staying in. Jax was in bed smoking a cigarette and a blonde croweater in nothing but panties was chattering at him from the bathroom. At least Jax had the decency to act ashamed, Bailey thought picking up her bag and turning on her heel, stalking out of the Clubhouse.

"Where you going?" Clay asked as Bailey entered the main room.

"Home." She said bluntly.

"Probably not a good idea." Clay said.

Bailey huffed out a sigh. "I'm not staying here."

"Until we find Lowell, I don't want you alone." Clay said.

"Then you better find Lowell." Bailey shot back leaving the Clubhouse.

"Where do you think you're going?" Happy growled from the picnic table.

"Home." Bailey said before being stopped by Opie.

"Not a good idea." Opie said.

"Do you all share a brain?" Bailey asked.

"Bailey," A quiet voice came from behind them. Bailey stiffened and stepped behind Opie for protection.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"What happened to you?" He asked concerned.

"You don't remember?" Opie asked angrily.

"What do you mean?" Lowell asked.

"You did this." Happy said standing up from the picnic table.

"Me? Why would I…" Lowell trailed off, images of Jax and his sister flashing in his head. He vaguely remembered his sister sleeping with Jax and the anger he felt.

"You've got some balls." Jax said angrily coming out of the Clubhouse. He couldn't help slamming his fist into Lowell's face. "How do you like it?"

"I just came to tell her that I paid the drug pushers." Lowell said from the ground.

"Now you got a different set of problems." Jax said his hand resting on the hilt of his KABAR.

"No," Bailey said helping Lowell up off the ground.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Jax turned on her.

Bailey shook her head. "Just leave it alone."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jax yelled at her. He turned and stalked back into the Clubhouse.

SOASOASOA

Bailey did the best she could to cover the bruises on her face before she went to work that night.

_It must be working,_ Bailey thought as she shot the hunky man flirting with her another smile.

"We should get something to eat." He grinned at her.

"Get lost." Jax growled from behind the guy. The man turned and took one look at the angry biker before leaving the barstool he'd been occupying. Jax sat down in the vacated spot.

"What the hell?" Bailey glared at him.

"Like you'd go out with that Boy Scout." Jax glared right back.

"That's not your concern." Bailey shot back.

"Maybe not but he's not your type, darlin." Jax huffed.

"You don't know anything about my type." Bailey clenched her jaw.

"I know how to get you scream, babe." Jax quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, me and every croweater there is." Bailey shook her head.

"Croweaters can't get me off like you can, darlin." Jax replied.

"Flattery? Really?" Bailey gave him a look that cried "bullshit."

"It's not flattery if it's true." He said.

"What are you doing, Jax?" Bailey asked. "You do me in a field and at your house. Then, you walk out of the hospital without a word. I find you the next day in bed with some whore. And now you want to act like a jealous boyfriend?"

"David Hale came sniffing around the Clubhouse after you left. Arrested Lowell." Jax said.

"Good. Now Clay can't kill him." Bailey crossed her arms in front of her.

"You realize you and him can't work, right?" Jax asked.

"Me and David?" Bailey asked incredulous. "There is no me and David. And even if there was, it's none of your business."

"You should come by my place after work. I need to talk to you." Jax said. He'd decided after watching Bailey walk out of his room at the Clubhouse and the feelings he'd had seeing Lowell in the parking lot that sleeping with the croweater was a huge mistake. Now he just had to convince Bailey that he was done with that shit.

Bailey just shook her head and sighed.

SOASOASOA

Jax looked at the clock. It was after three in the morning. The Lucky Bastard closed at midnight on weeknights. Obviously Bailey wasn't going to show up at his house.

_No matter, _he thought, _I love a good chase._


	7. Chapter 7

It was a week later and it was the first night Jax hadn't shown up to The Lucky Bastard acting like a jealous boyfriend. Bailey was relieved that she didn't have to look at the sexy biker and try to ignore how badly she wanted him. As she drove home later that night she noticed the headlights following her turn for turn and sighed. Steve. She didn't want to have to deal with him tonight. Going on autopilot she turned into the driveway, relieved to see the lights on in the windows. She knocked on the door.

"I knew you'd come around." Jax gave her a smug grin.

"Shut up, asshole, and let me in. Steve's following me." Bailey said.

Jax stepped aside and let her into his house.

"How's Abel doing?" Bailey asked as they sat on the couch.

"Good. He gets out of the toaster tomorrow." Jax grinned.

"That's great." She smiled.

"You gonna let me take care of this Steve problem?" Jax asked her.

"I don't need you to take care of the problem." Bailey sighed.

"Darlin." Jax said simply.

"I know," Bailey rubbed her temple where a headache was forming. "I just didn't want to deal with him tonight and your place was closest."

"Hale's place is actually a lot closer." Jax grinned again.

"He'd probably arrest Steve for stalking me." Bailey said.

"And you want what?" Jax asked. "Me to beat the fuck out him?"

"No," Bailey shook her head. "I don't want you to beat the fuck out of him." She mocked Jax's grin. Jax grabbed her hand and she yanked it away. "Don't." She said. He leaned in and nibbled on her neck. "Jax," she pushed him away.

"I've got a semi with your name on it, darlin." He said pulling her hand to his semi-hard erection. She pulled her hand away.

"You're not getting into my pants that easy." Bailey said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

He quirked an eyebrow as her arms pushed her breasts up higher. "Bay, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" She asked.

"The croweater. The way I acted at the hospital." He sighed.

"It's not a big deal, Jackson." She lied. "I mean, I'm a big girl. I can handle being just another notch on your belt."

"That's not what you are." He said putting his hand on her face.

"Obviously, that's exactly what I am." She sighed. "Why did I even come here?"

"Because you knew you'd be safe." He said.

"Yeah, nobody puts a hand on SAMCRO." She nodded.

"That's right, darlin. And you're SAMCRO." He replied.

Her phone rang and she sighed when she saw it was David.

"Yeah?" she flipped it open.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I just got off work." She said noncommittally.

"Construction crew found three bodies this morning on Highway 44." He said quietly.

"Okay…" She had no idea why he was telling her this.

"We just got results back from an expert." He said.

"And?"

"Two of the bodies were Mayan." David sighed.

"What does this have to do with me?" She asked leaning back against Jax's couch.

"The third was your dad." He said.

Bailey's heart hammered in her chest. "What do you mean my dad?" Jax sat forward on the couch.

"I'm so sorry, Bailey." David said. "Do you need me to come over?"

"No. No, I'm fine." She said hanging up, tears forming in her eyes.

"What's going on?" Jax asked quietly.

"Why was my dad buried with Mayans?" She asked him.

"What?" Jax asked.

"Don't play stupid with me!" She shouted. "My dad's body was found this morning buried with Mayans. Why, Jax?"

"I don't know." He sighed. "Clay and Tig were freaking out about the bodies but I have no idea why."

"Oh God. This is going to kill Lowell." She said as tears fell down her cheeks. She looked hard at Jax. "My dad's dead." She said before sobs overtook her. Jax pulled her against him and let her sob .


	8. Chapter 8

Bailey woke up and was momentarily confused. Her head rested against Jax's neck, her legs pulled across his lip. They were still sitting on the couch, his feet on the coffee table. She sighed as the memory of getting David's phone call the night before crashing back.

"Hey," Jax said quietly as he slipped a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I need to talk to Clay." She said standing up.

SOASOASOA

"Hey, Bailey," Clay said as she walked up to him at the picnic table.

"David Hale called me last night." She said sitting next to him. He put an arm around her shoulders.

"Why?" She asked simply.

"It was a tough two years. I didn't have time to breathe, to think shit through." He sighed.

"Bullshit," she said; her voice full of emotion. "I'm not Lowell. You don't need to treat me with kid gloves."

"Your old man was a friend to this Club." Clay said. "He heard a lot of secrets in his years working here. He, uh, he sold those secrets to Mayans."

"What are you saying?" She asked needing to hear the words.

"He was a rat," Clay said quietly. Bailey nodded, got up and walked to her car.

SOASOASOA

"You seen Bailey?" Unser asked Clay.

"I haven't seen her since she found out about her old man about two months ago." Clay sighed.

"Lowell's out of county." Unser said.

"What?" Gemma asked.

"Charges were dropped." Unser shrugged. "Bailey never showed up for her deposition for trial. She changed her number, moved. Can't find her."

"Shit," Clay said.

SOASOASOA

"Early night tonight," Hope said to Bailey.

"Yeah, gonna go surprise my man." Bailey smiled.

About ten minutes later, Bailey walked through the empty hall of the house she shared with David Hale. It was weird that he hadn't waited up for her. She opened the bedroom door and gasped.

David had a blonde woman on all fours in the middle of the bed. Bailey quietly turned around and left quietly. She drove around not knowing where to go, tears streaming down her face.

SOASOASOA

Jax was surprised to hear the knock on his door around 10:30 that night. He was even more surprised when he opened the door and Bailey launched herself into his arms.

"Hey," He whispered against her hair.

"I didn't know where else to go." She sobbed.

"It's okay," he pulled her inside. "What's going on? Clay's been worried sick about you."

"I got off work early and went home to surprise David." She plopped down on the couch.

"Let me guess. He wasn't alone." Jax sat next to her. She shook her head.

"How could I be so stupid?" She whispered.

"It's not your fault, darlin." He said taking her hand in his.

"I just thought this time was going to be different." She sighed. "We're older, more mature. I figured he'd grown on the cheating thing."

"Shit, Bay," He said. "I'm sorry."

"The worst part is I think it was one of Luann's girls." She said breaking down again.

Jax hated that she was hurting and he hated that he had been right about her and David Hale not working out.

**A/N: Short chapter, I know but there will be more to come.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Bay," David said walking up to the bar the next night. Bailey continued to wash the beer glasses and didn't look up. "I've been worried about you. You didn't come last night and you haven't been answering your phone."

"Sorry," She said never looking at him. "I didn't want to disturb you and your blonde friend."

"Shit, Bay, I'm sorry." David said sitting on a bar stool. "She just showed up at the door."

"And she just ended up on all fours on the bed?" She sneered.

"Please, just look at me." He said. She looked into his eyes. "It won't happen again."

"You're right it won't." She said.

"Come on, Bailey." He sighed. "You know we're good together."

"I know we could have been good together." She smiled weakly.

"Problem?" Jax asked coming up to the bar.

"Mind your own business, Teller." David glared.

"Just askin' the lady a question." Jax said leaning against the bar top.

"Go ask somebody else questions." David huffed.

"You know," Jax grinned, "I hear you're real good at that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" David demanded.

"I hope you wrapped your shit." Jax shot David a look. "Sounds like you were flying through some high traffic areas last night."

"It's none of your business where my _shit_ was." David growled.

"It's my business when it comes knocking on my door." Jax shot back.

"You went to him?" David asked shocked.

"I needed a friend." Bailey shrugged.

"Jax is nobody's friend. He's just looking for a good time." Hale huffed.

"And you weren't?" Bailey asked angrily.

"I was stupid." David said. "I know that. But it will never happen again."

"Yeah, we've been over that." Bailey said starting to dry the clean glasses.

"Just give me another chance." David pleaded.

"I don't think so." Bailey shook her head.

"You think the biker dick is going to do you any different?" David practically yelled.

"I don't have an opinion on the biker dick." Bailey snarled. "You need to leave."

"Let's talk about this." David pleaded again.

"You heard the lady." Jax grinned.

"You stay away from her." David pointed at Jax.

"Can't help it if she came to me." Jax shrugged.

David pushed Jax. "I'm warning you."

"David, don't." Bailey said closing her eyes.

"I'll give you a free pass because we're at her work," Jax ground out between clenched teeth, "but you put your hands on me again, and we will have a problem."

David swung his fist at Jax's head. Jax ducked the punch and threw his shoulder into David's exposed torso. Both men went to the ground, fists flying.

"Get 'em out of here!" the owner yelled. The bouncers dragged both men out of the bar.

"I am so sorry." Bailey said apologetically.

"This is over you?" The man spun on his bartender.

"I didn't know they were going to start fighting." She shook her head.

"You're fired." He snarled.

"What?" She cried.

"You heard me." He replied.

"What did I do?" She asked.

"You brought them here!" He yelled.

"They came here on their own." She said.

"No matter. I will not have my bartenders starting fights." The man snarled.

"I didn't start it!" She yelled.

"I don't care!" He shouted.

Bailey walked out of the bar, tears springing into her eyes. Jax and David were in a staring contest as bouncers kept them separated.

"Bay," David called.

"Go home, David!" Bailey yelled. "You've done enough damage."

"You okay, darlin?" Jax asked her.

"Go home, too." She sighed.

"He swung at me." Jax said.

"It doesn't matter, Jax." Bailey said. "None of it matters."

"Talk to me, babe." He pleaded.

"I'm homeless and jobless." Bailey wailed. "What more is there to talk about?"

"Bay, come home with me, I'll take care of you." David said quietly putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want to be taken care of." She whispered. "I just want a hot shower."

"I'll take you back to my place." Jax said grabbing her hand. She nodded silently.

"Going home with him is a mistake." David said. "You know that."

"It's my mistake to make." She said.

SOASOASOA

Bailey was sitting on Jax's couch watching TV later that night.

"You really got fired over that David shit?" Jax asked from beside her.

"Yup," She smiled mirthlessly.

"I'm sorry, babe." He shook his head. Bailey shrugged. Jax took her hand in his. "We can find you something at the garage."

"Nah," she said. "I'll find something and someplace."

"You're welcome to stay here until you do." He said quietly.

"You're a good friend, Jax Teller." She smiled at him.

"What if I have motives other than friendship?" He asked leaning in and brushing his lips against hers. She put a hand on his chest and pushed him away.

"I can go stay with a friend." She said.

"Nah, darlin," he smirked. "There's a futon in the spare bedroom. Don't be surprised if the kid wakes up in the middle of the night, though."

"I'm glad he's okay." She smiled.

"Me, too." He said brushing some hair behind her ear and leaned in again. He couldn't help himself.

"Jax," she shook her head, "I can't right now."

He nodded at her. "I can wait darlin."


	10. Chapter 10

_One week later…_

"I haven't seen you in a year." Hope said to Bailey as they sat down at a diner for lunch.

"Ha!" Bailey smiled. "I got a new place to live and a new job."

"Where are you working?" Hope asked.

"The Candy Shop." Bailey shrugged.

"The bikini bar?" Hope was shocked.

"I needed a job." Bailey said simply.

"What about Jax?" Hope asked.

"What about Jax? We're not together." Bailey said.

"Shit, he's still going to flip when he finds out you're working in a bikini bar." Hope sighed.

"That's why he doesn't need to find out." Bailey smiled.

"That place is bad news." Hope said.

"Hope, I need a job. It's just temporary." Bailey said.

SOASOASOA

"Is Clay here?" Hope asked a guy with blue eyes that held a whole lot of crazy in them.

"He's on a run." The man replied.

"Shit." Hope said.

"Hope?" Jax asked coming up behind her.

"Hey, Jax." Hope smiled. "I was hoping to talk to Clay."

"He won't be back for a few days. Something I can help you with?" Jax asked.

"Do you know where Bailey's working?" Hope asked him.

"She had an interview the other day but I haven't heard." Jax shrugged.

"She had an audition." Hope corrected him.

"A what?" Jax stopped short.

"For the Candy Shop." Hope said.

"She can't work there." Jax replied.

"That's why I'm here. That place is bad news." Hope said.

"I'll take care of it." Jax shook his head.

SOASOASOA

For her first night on the job, Bailey was having a lot of fun. She didn't know why Hope was so against her working at the Candy Shop. Sure the bikini top barely held contained her breasts and the bottom part of her ass cheeks weren't covered by the booty shorts that were her uniform but everybody had been really nice so far.

Jax walked in to the bar and immediately spotted her. She was smiling at some guy as she practically spilled out of her bikini top. He shook his head. If Clay had found out, that guy would be dead. Especially when he eye fucked the hell out of Bailey's ass as she bent over to get a beer bottle from the bottom shelf. Jax was about to ready to start beating heads when somebody yelled "Body shot."

Bailey planted her hands on the bar and hoisted her ass up. She swung her legs to plant her feet on the bar top as she lied back against the wood. Another pretty bartender poured liquor on Bailey's stomach. It took everything Jax had not to cut the tongue out the guy who licked and sucked the alcohol off Bailey's body.

"Oh shit," the girl gasped taking in the sight of the very murderous biker approaching the bar.

Bailey was back behind the bar toweling off when she looked up and saw Jax approaching her.

"Oh shit," Bailey repeated.

Jax rounded the bar and bent so his shoulder at Bailey's stomach. He grabbed her legs and hoisted her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"Jax!" She shrieked. "Put me down!" He turned and started for the exit.

"Hey! You're shift's not over!" A man yelled.

"She quits." Jax snarled.

"Jackson!" She said beating her fists against his ass. "Put me down!" Bailey fought the strong biker until they were at his Dyna-Glide. He helped slide her body against his as her feet found the ground again. Bailey couldn't help but get turned on by the feel of his hard body against hers.

"What the fuck, Bay?" Jax asked quietly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What the fuck, Jax?" She shot back. "You can't just go dragging me out of places like a goddamn caveman."

"You're lucky it was me that showed up and not Clay." Jax smiled.

"I'm not lucky at all!" She said pushing him away from her. "This is the only place willing to hire me after one of Charming's finest got his ass handed to him thanks to me."

"Not thanks to you, darlin." Jax sighed.

"I needed this job, Jackson." She said.

"Work at the garage." He said slipping an errant piece of hair behind her ear.

"Doing what?" She demanded. "There's a stripper pole in the Clubhouse. Want me to work that?"

"No!" Jax said quickly. "Well…maybe a private show…" he grinned.

"Jax," she huffed rubbing her forehead. "After what you just did, nobody's going to hire me!"

Jax grinned as he made no attempt to hide that he was checking out her body. "You do realize that most of those girls turn tricks out in the alley." He said.

"What?" She was struck dumb.

"It's not a well-kept secret." Jax laughed.

"I had no idea." Bailey shook her head. "Oh God and that guy licked alcohol off me." She shuddered. "I need a shower. A very hot shower."

"Want me to cut his eyes out?" Jax laughed.

"No…maybe." She grimaced.

"Come here," Jax pulled her against him again. "How about you go put some fucking clothes on and meet me at the Clubhouse."

"Is that all you think about?" She giggled.

"Yes but there's also a party. You can have a few drinks and forget about the dirty guy licking alcohol off of you." He kissed her ear.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." She smiled.

SOASOASOA

Bailey felt better as she walked into the Clubhouse in jeans and a fitted t-shirt after taking a long, hot shower. Juice poured her a shot as she came up to the bar. She downed the liquor and looked around for Jax. She felt like she was going to puke when she spotted him leaning against a wall, Tara's lips pressed to his. He had a handful of her breast.

Jax quickly pushed Tara away when he noticed Bailey.

_Fuck_, he thought. Bailey turned on her heel and practically ran out of the Clubhouse. When Jax finally got through the throng of people, she was just pulling out of the parking lot.

_A few seconds earlier…_

"What are you doing here, Tara?" Jax snapped. He didn't want to see her tonight. He wanted to see Bailey.

"I wanted to check on Abel." She shrugged.

"He has a doctor's appointment next week, you can check on him then." Jax huffed.

"Don't be like that, Jax." She said.

Tara noticed Bailey down a shot. She quickly pressed her lips against Jax's and pulled his hand to her breast. Jax suddenly pushed her away and went after an obviously upset Bailey. Tara smiled devilishly after him. Her plan had almost worked perfectly.


	11. Chapter 11

"Bay," Jax said pulling into the parking lot just behind Bailey. She was stalking to her apartment building. "Bailey, wait." He said.

She didn't say anything. She didn't turn to face him. He just followed her all the way into her apartment even though she made a half-hearted attempt to shut the door in his face. Jax was momentarily stopped in his tracks at the sight of an enormous German Shepard approaching him. The dog dropped a well chewed tennis ball at Jax's feet.

Bailey snorted. "Some watch dog you turned out to be." She said.

"You need a dog that big?" He asked eyeing the dog wearily.

"He's usually a great watch dog. When Steve broke in last week, Sergeant took a nice chunk out of his calf." Bailey smiled.

"Good dog." Jax told the huge beast. "So you just let me follow you in here to get eaten by your dog?"

"He wouldn't have eaten you." She huffed. "I would have stopped him. He's highly trained."

"Bay, about the Clubhouse." He started.

"I don't have a claim on you, Jax. You can kiss whoever you want." She said.

"I didn't kiss her." He ran a hand through his hair. "She kissed me."

"And your hand just fell on her breast?" Bailey snarked.

"She put my hand there, darlin." He said. "She looked at you and then she was on me."

"And the great Jackson Teller turned down an easy thing?" Bailey scoffed.

"I don't want an easy thing, darlin." He smiled his patented panty dropping smile.

"Tara obviously wants you." Bailey said.

"I don't want her." He sighed. "She's ancient history."

"She's just going to keep trying to get you back." Bailey pointed out.

"She can try all she wants." Jax replied.

"You expect me to believe that you're just going to stop prowling after pussy?" She crossed her arms in front of her.

"Oh, I'll still prowl, darlin. I just know the target I'm prowlin after now." He smirked.

"Jax," She huffed.

He closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers. He licked her lips, urging her to open her mouth for him. She fisted her hands in his hair as he slowly slid his tongue into her mouth. He smiled against her mouth as she groaned. She pulled away.

"We can't do this." She said, her lips swollen from his kisses.

"Sure we can." He said as he cupped her face in his hand.

"Between Clay and Steve…" She started.

"You let me handle Steve." Jax said seriously.

"Finding you in bed with that croweater…" She started again.

"Won't happen again." He said leaning forward and taking her mouth with his again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him. He closed his hand over her breast. She pulled back again.

"Jax," She said. He could see the argument in her eyes.

He took her bottom lip in between his teeth. "Stop." He said against her lip.

"I'm not doing anything." She whispered as he nipped along her jaw.

"You're being stupid." He said.

She pushed him away. "Calling me stupid is not going to get you into my pants."

"You're arguing for the sake of arguing, Bay. I don't know what you're scared of but you know you should let yourself have a good time." He said as he put his hands on her hips and pulled her against him.

"I have a good time!" She said playing with the hair on his chin.

"Darlin, getting eye fucked by dirty old men isn't a good time." He said.

"Maybe not for you…" She said.

"I guess if you've been banging Captain America, getting eye fucked by an old guy would seem like a good time." Jax laughed.

"Jax." She sighed.

"Oh please," he said cupping her ass. He nibbled on her earlobe. "When was the last time you were good and fucked?" He whispered.

"Um…" she was having a hard time concentrating on his question. Sure, things had been nice with David at first but more often than not she'd had to fake an orgasm just to get him off of her. His eyes, his lips, his hands, he was never able to turn her on the way Jax was able to with just a look.

"That long?" He grinned. "You definitely need to let me make you cum." She leaned against him, his words making her wetter than ever.

"I came on your couch." She said looking in his eyes. "Four times."

"You ever cum on David's couch?" He asked.

"No," she shook her head. She leaned forward and nipped his jaw. "I don't want to talk about him."

Jax pushed her backwards towards the bedroom until she was underneath him on the bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled so she was on top.

"I want to be in control for once." She smiled devilishly as she pinned his hands above his head. She licked, kissed, and nipped down his neck. She put her mouth near his ear. "Make me scream, Jackson."

"Oh, I'll make you scream 'Jackson.'" He grinned rolling so he was back on top of her. He roughly grabbed her breast. "God, your tits are amazing." He said as one hand started unbuttoning her pants. He gave her light sweet kisses on her lips. He felt eyes on him. He turned his head slightly. "Darlin, I'm not going to be able to do with this your dog starin' at me."

Bailey wiggled out from under him. She snapped her fingers and pointed. The dog obediently left the room and she closed the door after him. She quickly climbed back on the bed and Jax pulled her on top of him. He pushed her shirt up and nipped at the skin her bra didn't cover. She tangled her fingers in his hair. She could feel how hard he was and she decided that she deserved the pleasure he would bring her.

**A/N: Another short chapter, I know but I wanted to get these two established already.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: This chapter contains graphic sexual assault.**

A few days later, Bailey was in the TM parking lot when Jax pulled up. He backed his bike into the usual spot and gave her a quick kiss before pulling off his helmet. Clay glowered at his VP from the picnic table.

"Chapel, now." Clay growled as Jax approached.

Clay slammed the door behind his step-son. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Jax held his arms out in an "I don't know" manner.

"I told you to stay away from Bailey." Clay said.

"She's a big girl, Clay. She can make her own decisions." Jax said crossing his arms.

"Bialey's a good girl, Jax." Clay said. "She's not another sweetbutt for you to tap and throw away."

"I know that." Jax said glaring at his step-father.

"Then what the hell are you doing?" Clay yelled.

"We're both adults, Clay." Jax sighed.

"That girl has been through enough." Clay said.

"She's a woman." Jax pointed out. "She's not a girl."

"She's practically my daughter, shit head." Clay growled. "What happens when shit goes sideways?"

"We'll deal with it." Jax shrugged.

"Look, Ope, told me what you did the other night when you found out she was working at the Candy Shop. I appreciate it. But stay away from her. She deserves better than you." Clay said before walking out the door.

"Yeah," Jax huffed.

* * *

Jax sat heavily on the picnic table and lit a cigarette.

"Everything okay?" Bailey asked taking in his sour expression.

Jax shook his head. "'Papa Bear'," he started using the affectionate nickname Bailey had for Clay, "has decided that I'm not good enough for you. He ordered me to stay away."

Bailey hopped on the picnic table next to him, took the cigarette out of his mouth and took a puff. "He can suck my dick." She said.

"Babe, you don't have one." Jax grinned.

"Then he can suck yours." She giggled.

"Definitely not." Jax said.

"Clay's been good to me since my dad went mis...died. But his picker's broken." Bailey said handing Jax his cigarette back.

"His what is broken?" Jax asked confused.

"His picker. When David and I first got back together, Clay told Unser that he was happy about it; thought David was a good guy. Look, Jax, I don't know what we're doing. I don't know if we're just fucking around or if this is real. All I know is that you're a good guy, you make me laugh, and you make me feel safe. If it doesn't work out, then it doesn't work out. Yeah, it'll suck but I'm not going to let Clay dictate my life out of some misguided attempt to take care of me because he feels guilty that he killed my old man."

"Darlin," Jax grinned, "Clay may dictate what I do in the Club but he doesn't dictate what I do with my personal time."

"All this talk of _dic_tating is making me hot." Bailey smiled.

"You are such a dirty girl." Jax said nipping at her lips.

"And you like it." She laughed.

"You know it."

* * *

"Bailey," Lowell said quietly in the parking lot of TM later that night. Jax protectively stepping in front of her.

"What do you want?" Jax snarled.

"I need help." Lowell said.

"What kind of help?" Bailey said peaking around Jax.

"I need some money." He said ringing his hands together.

Bailey sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Jesus, Lowell. How much this time?"

"Ten grand." Lowell said looking at the ground.

"I don't have that kind of money." Bailey replied.

"Please, Bay, they're going to kill me." Lowell pleaded.

"I don't have ten thousand dollars, Lowell." Bailey said. "I'm unemployed at the moment."

"Call Clay, see what he can do." Jax said.

Lowell nodded and walked away. Bailey rested her head against Jax's arm. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and sighed.

"You can't help him if he doesn't want to get clean, babe." Jax said pressing a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

Bailey was on cloud nine after leaving Jax's house. Too bad she couldn't have stayed longer but she needed to let Sergeant out and she didn't want to make it a habit of spending all night with Jax. She wanted to let him decide where they were going. Bailey found herself slammed against the building, her head bouncing off the wall.

"Your brother said you couldn't help him." An older man snarled in her face. Her eyes fixated on the swastika tattooed on his throat.

"I don't have ten thousand dollars." Bailey said quietly.

"Maybe we can take it out in trade." He said as his eyes wandered up and down her body.

"Please, don't." Bailey squeaked out.

"I'm afraid there's no choice. Since I can't get my money, I'm just going to have fun with you." He roughly grabbed her breast. Bailey slammed her eyes shut. She raked her fingernails as hard as she could across the man's face. "Stupid bitch!" He yelled as he back handed her. He pushed up on her, licking her face. "I am going to do such wonderfully horrible things to you." Bailey tried pushing him away but he was too strong for her. He grabbed her shoulders and slammed her head against the wall a few times. The man fisted his hands on either side of the buttons of her shirt and tore, causing buttons to fly in all directions. Bailey continued to struggle as he shoved his hand down her pants and stroked her folds. She felt like she was going to throw up.

"What are you doing?" A man yelled. Bailey felt relief flood through her body. Her attacker fled into the night. "Miss are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said tears streaming down her face. She slid down the wall and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey, babe." Jax said when he answered.

"Jax..." She whispered as her body began to shake involuntarily.

"What's the matter?" He asked instantly concerned.

"Please, I need you to come to my building." She said wetly.

"I'll be right there." He said flipping his phone closed.

* * *

"What's going on?" Clay asked as he took in Jax's look of concern.

"I dunno," Jax said stopping in front of the Sons President. "Bay just called crying. She asked me to come to her place."

"Let's go." Clay said.


	13. Chapter 13

Bailey quickly stood up and threw herself into Jax's arms as soon as he was off his bike. His brow knit together in concern as he pulled her away and took in the sight of her bruised cheek, ripped shirt, and eyes red from crying.

"Jesus," he whispered as he pulled of his zip up hoodie and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Are you okay?" She could only nod as she sobbed into his chest. Tig went into the building to find her a new shirt to wear.

"Who did this?" Clay asked.

Bailey shook her head. "I don't know." She said, her words muffled against Jax's chest.

"Did he say anything?" Opie asked.

"Since I couldn't pay Lowell's debt, he was going to have fun with me." She said pulling out of Jax's embrace.

"What did he look like?" Clay asked softly.

"I didn't really look at him. All I saw was the swastika on his throat." She said sniffing.

"Darby." Jax said.

"Clay," Tig said coming out of the building and motioning for Clay to join him away from the others.

"What?" Clay asked.

"She can't go up there, man." Tig said shaking his head.

"What're you talking about?" Clay asked confused.

"Man, whoever this was broke into her place. Killed her dog. It's a mess." Tig said.

"Fuckin Darby." Clay huffed putting his hands on his hips.

"Darby?" Tig asked.

"Swastika on his throat." Clay sighed.

"Jesus." Tig said. "I'm going to kill that bastard."

Clay and Tig returned to where Jax and Opie were trying to calm a still shaking Bailey. "I want you at the Clubhouse." Clay said to her.

"I can't." She said quietly. "I have to go let Sergeant out and he's going to want supper soon."

"You let us take care of that." Tig said.

"He'll attack anybody that goes into my place." She shook her head.

"I'll go." Jax said. "He didn't mind me."

Tig followed behind Jax. When they were out of earshot Tig motioned for Jax to stop. "They killed the dog."

"Shit," Jax huffed.

"I'm going to slit Darby's fucking throat." Tig said through clenched teeth.

"This is Lowell's fault." Jax said. "He came looking for money earlier tonight."

"Let's have Juice do some intel on where Darby's set up." Tig said. "See if we can't catch 'em both." Jax nodded looking over at Bailey.

"I'm getting her out of here." Jax said.

"How are we going to tell her about the dog?" Tig asked.

"I'll tell her later. She doesn't need that shit right now." Jax said.

* * *

Back at the Clubhouse Bailey was in one of Jax's SAMCRO T-shirts and her jeans. She was leaning against the bathroom doorway with her arms crossed over her torso.

"What can I do?" Jax asked at a loss on how to comfort her.

She slowly walked over to the bed where he lay and crawled so that she was pressed against his side. "Just hold me." She said quietly. He nodded and kissed her hair.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm looking for Jax." Tara said to Juice the next morning in the main room of the Clubhouse.

"He's not here." Bailey said coming out of the kitchen.

"Wow, you guys will let anybody be a croweater." Tara shot at Juice.

"Bitch, I am not in the mood for your shit." Bailey snarled in Tara's face.

"Oh, please. Just because you suck off a patched member doesn't make you tough. What are you gonna do? Hit me?" Tara scoffed.

Bailey slammed her fist into Tara's nose, getting some satisfaction out of the feel of bone crunching and blood spurting from Tara's nostrils.

* * *

"What do you want, Teller?" David Hale said putting his hands on his hips as he approached Jax in the Charming PD parking lot.

"I need your help." Jax said. It was harder to admit that than he thought it would be.

"How could I possibly help SAMCRO?" Hale sneered.

"Darby attacked Bailey last night." Jax said. "Tried to rape her outside her building. Killed her dog."

"Shit," Hale spat. "I'll pick him up."

"No," Jax shook his head. "You know as well as I do that if you pick him up, he's gonna bail out and go after her again."

"So what do you want from me?" Hale asked.

"I need some intel on where Darby's staying." Jax said.

"Alright, I'll look into it." Hale sighed. "I'll call you when I have something."

* * *

"Can I claim asylum since this is sort of a chapel?" Bailey asked exhaling the smoke from the cigarette she was smoking. She sat in Clay's chair with her ankles crossed on the Redwood table.

"No," Unser sighed.

"She really pressing charges?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah. You did break her nose." Unser pointed out.

"That I did." Bailey smiled.

"Come on, let's do this before Clay comes back and takes off my head." Unser said. Bailey stood up and put her hands behind her back. Once she was cuffed, Unser led her out of the Chapel.

"You really gonna take her in?" Piney asked incredulously.

"I have to." Unser said.

"Have to my ass." Piney groused.

"It's okay, Piney." Bailey said. "He's just doing his job."

"I'll call Clay." Juice said from behind the bar.

"Nah," Bailey replied. "I'll be fine."

* * *

Forty five minutes later Jax followed Hale into the lockup area of the police department. Hale opened the file he was carrying.

"Darby's still in that orange house near the streams." Hale said.

"The one he's using to cook meth?" Jax huffed.

"Yeah. He's got a good operation. Been raided a couple of times but there was never anything found to charge him with." Hale sighed.

"A'ight." Jax said. "Thanks."

Bailey lay on the bed in her jail cell smiling. Thank God Hale hadn't brought Jax farther into lockup or they would have seen her and she wouldn't have overheard their conversation. Obviously, Hale hadn't talked to Unser yet.

* * *

__"You're free to go." David sighed opening Bailey's jail cell a few hours later.

"Way to go me." Bailey said standing up.

"What is going on with you, Bailey? You broke Tara Knowles' nose?" David huffed.

"Bitch had it coming." Bailey said pushing past him. She walked into the main area of the station and huge grin crossed her face. "Holy shit. Kozik!" She ran into his arms as he swung her around. "You sprung me?"

"Couldn't let my best girl rot in jail, now could I?" He said kissing her head.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Usual run bullshit." Kozik said slinging his arm around her shoulders and leading her out of the station.

"Happy with you?" Bailey asked.

"Of course, why?" Kozik quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Just curious." She smiled.

* * *

"There she is!" Happy said hugging Bailey when she walked back into the Clubhouse.

"Here I am." She smiled. "Long time no see."

"I'm hoping to change that." Happy said.

"SAMCRO?" She asked.

He nodded. "Want to be closer to my mom."

"That's awesome!" She said. "I'd love to have you closer. Can we talk? I have a favor to ask you."

"Of course." Happy said leading her into the Chapel. For once, Bailey was happy that Clay and Jax weren't around.

* * *

"Hey, babe." Jax said answering his phone. "How're you doing?"

"I'm okay, I guess." Bailey said. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the middle of some shit in Lodi. I'll be back to the Clubhouse in a couple of hours." Jax said.

"'Kay, see you later." Bailey said hanging up. "They're in Lodi." She said to Happy.

He nodded. "Let's do this."

"They can't know about this." Bailey said.

"Not a problem, girly." Happy smiled.

"One more thing." Bailey said. "**I** do this." Happy nodded.

Happy kicked the door in of the orange house and pulled Darby out by the back of his shirt. Happy forced him onto his knees and pulled his gun.

"Shit," Darby sighed when he noticed Bailey.

Bailey kicked him in the ribs and he fell to his side. "You killed my dog, you son of a bitch." She snarled.

"Not to mention I got your brother hooked on meth." Darby sneered.

"_You killed my dog, you bastard._" Bailey screamed kicking Darby again.

"This is about what I almost got to do to you, is it?" Darby smiled.

Happy punched him in the mouth. "That's for what you almost did to her. And the only reason I'm not using my bag of tricks is because she asked me not to." Happy growled.

"I am going to end your miserable, pathetic, hate-filled life." Bailey said grabbing Happy's gun from the waist band of his jeans.

"You don't have the balls." Darby laughed.

"I'm SAMCRO, motherfucker or have you forgotten?" Bailey asked flipping off the safety.

"SAMCRO doesn't send its whores to do their dirty work." Darby said getting back on his knees.

Happy punched him in the head. "Watch your mouth." Happy ordered.

"I'm not here on SAMCRO business. This is personal." Bailey said pressing the gun to Darby's forehead.

Darby laughed. "And he's here because?" Darby indicated Happy.

"I need help disposing of the body." Bailey said as she pulled the trigger. Happy smiled at her. Bailey wiped blood from her face. "The Club can't know about this."

"No problem." Happy said. "I am so proud of you! My little girl is growing up." Happy wiped a tear from his eye.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: The only reason Happy was wiping a tear away in the last chapter is because he was proud of Bailey. Just wanted to clarify.**

Jax rolled over and looked at the clock to see the display read 3 am. The bed next to him was empty. Bailey hadn't been acting right since he met her at the Clubhouse after meeting with T.O of the Grim Bastards in Lodi. He worried that the attack from Darby was taking more of a toll on her than she was letting on. He padded quietly to the hall and noticed the light coming from under Abel's door. He opened it and noticed a half empty baby bottle on the floor next to the rocking chair. Bailey rocked a sleeping Abel as she cried quietly. Jax silently took his son from her and placed the infant back into his crib. Jax grabbed Bailey's hand and led her back his bedroom. They both sat on the edge of the bed.

"Talk to me." Jax implored.

"I can't." She whispered.

"Yes, you can." Jax said.

"You can't know the truth." She said hanging her head.

"The truth about what, Bay?" He asked.

"Darby." She said.

"He did rape you." Jax said through clenched teeth.

She shook her head rapidly. "No."

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me." Jax said.

It was eating Bailey alive. She'd dose off only to see the bullet slam into Darby's skull. She could still feel his hot blood on her face. She could still smell the smoke from the fire she'd made in the woods to burn the clothes she'd been wearing like Happy had told her to. Only after everything was disposed of and she was taking her third shower did she realize that this could blow back on the Club. Jax went to Hale for intel on Darby. Somebody would notice Darby missing. She knew his body would never be found but the police would be questioning SAMCRO about the meth cooker's disappearance.

"I did something stupid." She said pulling her hand from Jax's. She knew that he was going to be mad. She knew he would probably not want to see her again.

"What?" Jax asked concerned.

"I, um, I went to see Darby this afternoon." She said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Jesus, Bailey." Jax rubbed a hand over his face. "He could have seriously hurt you. Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I didn't want you there." She said looking into his eyes.

"How did you know where to find him?" Jax asked realizing that he didn't know where Darby was staying until he'd talked to Hale.

"I overheard you talking to David." Bailey said.

"How? We were alone." Jax was getting more confused.

"I was in one of the cells." She sighed.

"What? Why?" Jax asked angrily.

"Tara was at the Clubhouse this morning." Bailey explained. "She was being a complete bitch so I punched her and broke her nose."

"Fuck." Jax huffed. "And she pressed charges." It wasn't a question.

"It gets worse." She said.

Jax braced himself. "Okay."

"I..shit, Jax." She threw herself back on the bed, covered her face and cried for a long time. She sat back up and cupped Jax's face in her hand. She kissed him sweetly, trying to memorize how his lips felt, how he tasted, because she knew this would be the last time she ever kissed him. "I killed him, Jax."

"You killed who?" Jax asked, his brain overloading.

"I killed Darby." She said nearly choking on the words. Jax was quiet for a few minutes trying to process what she'd just said.

"Are you sure?" he asked finally.

"I shot him in the head." She nodded.

Jax winced. "The body?"

"It's taken care of." She replied.

"Kozik help you?" Jax said between clenched teeth.

"He was with you in Lodi." She whispered.

"Who helped you?" Jax snarled.

"Nobody." Bailey replied. "It was all me."

Jax let out a snort of laughter. "You tryin to tell me that you killed Darby and got rid of the body all by yourself?"

"I spent a lot of time with Tig. I picked up a few things." She said.

"I want to know who helped you." Jax anger clear in his voice.

"Nobody!" She repeated.

"You're lying." He accused.

"Even if I am," she said, "I'm not going to say who it was. I'm not a rat."

"Jesus, Bailey." Jax jumped to his feet and started pacing. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"That I was getting revenge. That I was dealing with Lowell's problem." She replied.

"What happens if this blows back on you?" Jax demanded.

"You mean what happens if this blows back on the Club?" She asked. "It won't. I won't let it."

"You can't control it!" Jax yelled.

"I can tell the truth." Bailey said. "That I shot him."

Jax shook his head. "You should have let us handle it."

"Why?" Bailey asked. "Why should you handle my problem? He didn't attack you, Jax! He didn't shove his hand down your pants! He didn't..." she trailed off as tears started falling again. "Maybe I should go."

"That would be a good idea." Jax nodded. "I have to talk to Clay about this."

"Why, Jax? Why do _you_ have to talk to Clay?" Bailey demanded. "Don't you think _I_ should tell him what _I_ did?"

"You wanna tell him, darlin? Be my guest." Jax said. "We leave at nine for the run to Eureka. We can talk when I get back."

"Yeah, maybe." She huffed as she pulled on her jeans and left his room.

* * *

Bailey entered the Clubhouse around eight the next morning. Jax was sitting on a bar stool but they were both refusing to look at the other one.

"Papa Bear," Bailey said as Clay walked in. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure," he said slinging an arm around her shoulders and leading her into Chapel swinging the doors closed behind him. Jax slammed his hands on the bar before Mad Jax Swaggering into the Chapel and slamming the door behind him.

"Help you?" Clay asked him.

"He knows what I have to tell you." Bailey said.

"Alright," Clay nodded. "What's going on?" Jax had to use all his willpower not to spit out the story before Bailey got a chance to.

"I, um, I killed Darby yesterday." Bailey said looking at her hands on the table.

"You wanna run that by me one more time?" Clay asked.

"I killed Darby yesterday. Shot him in the head." Bailey said.

"Who helped you?" Clay asked looking at Jax.

"Don't look at me, dude." Jax said holding up his hands. "Wasn't me."

"Who was it?" Clay asked again.

"I'm not going to tell you." Bailey said. "But it won't blow back on SAMCRO. I promise."

"I have no doubt about that, baby girl." Clay said. "I know that whoever helped you probably buried the body in the middle of nowhere."

"I don't know." Bailey said. "But I had to do this, Clay. I had to take care of this myself."

"I know." Clay shrugged. "I'm just glad you had the smarts to bring one of my guys along with you to make sure shit didn't go sideways."

"You're okay with this?" Jax asked unbelievably.

"Can't say I'm okay with it but I can't say I'm surprised either." Clay shrugged again.

"Jesus." Jax rubbed his forehead.

"We have to get going." Clay said standing up and hugging Bailey. "See you in a couple of days."

"You're seriously okay with this?" Jax asked as he and Clay walked to their bikes.

"She's SAMCRO." Clay said. "Her old man was a junkie, her brother is a junkie, she's spent more time hearing about how Tig killed this guy or that guy. She's grown up around this shit. I knew she wasn't going to let us take care of this."

"You knew she was going to kill Darby?" Jax sighed.

"I knew she'd go after him, I wasn't sure she was going to kill him. I'm just _happy_ one of our guys was able to help her."

* * *

"You and Jax okay?" Gemma asked Bailey later that day.

"No," Bailey said.

"That's a shame." Gemma shook her head.

"My own fault." Bailey answered.

"You find a new job yet?" Gemma asked.

"No. There's nothing in Charming. I tried applying at a few bars but after the fight between Hale and Jax plus Jax hauling me out of the Candy Shop, nobody's hiring me." Bailey sighed.

"It was the right call, him hauling you outta that place." Gemma lit a cigarette.

"I know." Bailey said.

"Well, I want you to come work in the office with me." Gemma said. "Our business is booming and I can't keep up."

"If I say no, is it going to matter?" Bailey asked.

"No." Gemma said. "Not like you have any options anyway."

"Good point." Bailey said.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Short chapter today. Sorry, readers, I have a cold so I couldn't come up with much.**

The party at the Clubhouse in Eureka was in full swing by the time the Sons pulled in late that night. Jax got off his bike and stretched his aching back, trying to loosen up the muscles. He walked in and leaned against the bar, eager to get a couple of drinks in his system. He turned to find a pretty blonde standing before him. She shot him a flirtatious smile that was filled with promises.

"I bet you need a massage after that long ride." She grinned running her hands over his chest.

"No thanks, darlin." Jax replied. "I'm good." He swaggered off towards his designated room. He lay with his hands behind his head thinking of the past couple of days. It was a shock to him to hear Bailey say that she had killed a man. He liked Bailey; liked her a lot. He couldn't figure out what bothered him more: the fact that she had killed Darby or the fact that she hadn't needed Jax to take care of the problem for her. Jax was used to damsels in distress; fuck, he loved them. But this damsel was different. Sure, Bailey had been in distress and she'd come to him for comfort, but she handled her own shit. Jax wasn't sure how that would look, them together. He couldn't be too mad at Bailey because he'd killed more than a few men himself. And, if Jax was truly honest with himself, he couldn't help but be proud of Bailey for taking care of her own shit. It dawned on Jax that with all the shit Wendy had been into, he'd been pulled in two different directions. On one hand he'd been busy trying to clean up Wendy and her messes so he couldn't really put the focus he needed to on the Club; on the other hand, he'd been so wrapped up in Club business that he let it be okay to bail on his junkie, pregnant wife.

Jax smiled. _This could be a good thing_, he thought. _A woman who needs comfort instead of protection._

* * *

Bailey sighed heavily as she slapped the invoices down on the desk. She couldn't concentrate on anything. Jax and the rest of the crew would be back in Charming any time. It was going to be hard to have to see him all the damn time after what they'd been through.

"You okay?" Gemma asked.

"Just thinking." Bailey said.

"About?" Gemma pushed.

"David." Bailey said.

"You're sitting here thinking of David Hale?" Gemma shrieked.

"Relax." Bailey laughed. "I was just wondering, I mean, am I going to have to fake it for the rest of my life?"

"Fake what?" Gemma asked.

"You know," Bailey said not wanting to get too detailed with Gemma.

"Ah, so, Captain America isn't dynamite in the sack?" Gemma asked.

"He used to be...until Jax." Bailey said. "Now David just doesn't, uh, measure up."

"So, you don't see David." Gemma shrugged.

"Well, before David and I got back together, after I saw Jax with that croweater, I had a fling with a guy at work. We'd casually dated before but we're just better not a couple. I was mad and I wanted to get back at Jax. Gemma, that guy rocked my world like nobody else could…_until_ Jax. After Jax, it just wasn't, I dunno, right, I guess." Bailey said.

"Well, honey, Teller men leave a lasting impression. Ya just gotta work this shit out with Jackson." Gemma said hands on her hips.

"It's not that simple, Gemma." Bailey said.

"Bay, can I talk to you?" Lowell stuck his head in the office.

"Sure," Bailey said slowly.

"You try anything," Gemma said to him, "I'll have Chucky here bite your dick off."

"I accept that." Chucky said uncomfortably.

"What's up?" Bailey asked following Lowell into the garage.

"I'm sorry about what happened." He said not looking at her. "I never would have done that if I wasn't messed up."

"I know that, Lowell." Bailey said hands on her hips. "That's why you have to kick that shit. What if you went postal like that on Moby?"

"I'd never hurt Moby!" Lowell said emphatically.

"Lowell, there was a time when you would have said you would never hurt _me._" Bailey pointed out. "You can't say that anymore because of that shit."

"I know." He said quietly.

"You know Darby paid me a visit?" Bailey asked him.

"No! Uh uh! I didn't know that." Lowell said. "What he'd do?"

"He's not a good guy, Lowell. He wanted to take your debt out in trade. When I turned him down, he got…handsy. You have to stay away from him." Bailey said.

"I haven't seen him in a week." Lowell said.

"Good." Bailey said.

* * *

"Did it hurt?" Kozik asked Bailey when he returned from the run.

"Did what hurt?" She asked.

"When you fell from heaven." He snickered.

"Herman Kozik, ladies and gentlemen, bringing on the cheese." Bailey said setting down the invoice she was working on.

"You gonna have Jax beat me up for that?" Kozik asked.

"_I_ should beat you up for even suggesting it." Bailey huffed. She stood up and stretched, grabbing her wallet off the desk.

"You wanna grab a drink?" he asked.

"Nah," she shook her head. "I think I'm just going to head home and go to bed. This working during the day shit sucks." She noticed Jax leaned up against her car.

"See ya," Kozik gave her a little wave.

"Yeah," she said simply. "Hey," she said quietly to Jax as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Hey," he smiled at her. Her stomach dropped. That smile was dangerous.

"How was Eureka?" she asked not sure she really wanted to know.

"Uneventful." He answered.

"Good." She was at a loss as for what to say.

"I'm sorry I lost my shit before I left." He said tucking his hands in his pockets.

"I can't imagine it was easy for you to hear." She shrugged.

"I'm not used to this, Bailey." He said.

"Not used to what?" Bailey asked.

"I'm not used to relationships. Shit, the last _real_ relationship I was in was with Tara. What Wendy and I had was just a…I don't even know what it was. It wasn't a real relationship." He said.

"I can understand that." Bailey nodded. "You're not ready to deal with a relationship right now. It's fine."

He cupped her face in one of his hands. "No," he said. "I'm ready to deal with a relationship. It's just going to take me some time to get the hang of it again. I'm also not used to a woman who can take of herself. I'm used to being the knight in shining armor, putting foot to ass for a woman."

She snickered and leaned her face into his touch. "You're more like an idiot in tin foil."

"Oh yeah?" he quirked an eyebrow at her. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to him, crushing his mouth against hers. Hoots and hollers went up from the guys loitering outside the Clubhouse. Bailey moaned as Jax's tongue slid slowly into her mouth. She tangled her hands in his long hair. His hand went to the hem of her shirt and she broke away knowing how easy it would be to let him take her right there in the parking lot in front of God and everybody. "You forgive me?" he took his lip between his teeth.

"Take me home, stud." She said giving him a quick kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

"So, any word?" Clay asked Bailey the next morning as they stood in the TM parking lot.

"No," Bailey shook her head. "Sarah said that Lowell dropped Moby off at school like normal. He should have been here by now."

"What's up?" Jax asked joining Clay and Bailey.

"Lowell's MIA." Clay said.

"Well, we know where he's _not._" Jax said shooting a look at Bailey.

"Oh, shut up." She glared at him. "Besides, I'm sure somebody stepped in to take over Darby's business. They're probably still cooking out of the same shitty house."

"It's not like him to just not show up for work." Clay said. "He's almost always on time."

"I've called everybody I can think of." Bailey sighed.

"We'll find him." Jax said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"He said he hadn't seen Darby in a week when I talked to him yesterday." Bailey said.

"And we know why." Jax said.

"Shut up!" she said again. "Are you gonna bust my balls about this forever?"

"I'm not bustin your balls, darlin." Jax grinned.

"There's not a lot we can do." Clay interjected. "We just have to wait for him to show up."

"He could be in real trouble, Clay." Bailey sighed. "After he found out about our dad, how he died and why he died and who killed him, Lowell's been real fragile."

"Let's get to work and figure this shit out later." Clay said running a hand over his face.

* * *

"Anything?" Jax asked as Bailey stretched and grabbed her purse.

"No. I called Sarah three times today. She hasn't seen him. He didn't pick Moby up from school today." Bailey sighed.

Jax wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss to her head. "He'll turn up."

"I hope so." She said. "Sarah's been through a lot with Lowell. I'm surprised she hasn't divorced his ass yet."

* * *

It was approaching nine that night. Bailey and Jax were cuddled on the couch watching TV, Jax feeding Abel a bottle. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Bailey said. She ran a finger along Abel's cheek and was rewarded with a grunt from the hungry infant. Bailey opened the door to David Hale. "David, what are you doing here?"

"I heard I could find you here." He looked at her petulantly.

"And ya did." She shrugged.

"Just left Lowell's apartment." David sighed.

"Why? What happened?" Bailey asked concerned.

"Not sure." David rubbed his forehead. "The place was ransacked. Sarah's at St. Thomas. She was beat pretty bad."

"Jesus," Bailey huffed. "What about Moby?"

"No sign of him or Lowell." David said.

"Lowell never showed up at work today. I talked to Sarah a couple of times; she said Lowell didn't pick Moby up from school." Bailey sighed.

"Do you know where he'd go?" David asked.

"No." Bailey said. "He told me yesterday that he hadn't been to see Darby in a week."

"_Nobody_ has seen Darby in a week." David replied.

"I'm going to go see Sarah. Maybe she'll tell me what happened." Bailey said. She walked back into the living room and gave Jax a quick kiss.

"So, about Darby." Hale said once Bailey had pulled out of the driveway.

"What about him?" Jax asked joining Hale in the entryway.

"He's been gone a week. I guess I should thank you for getting rid of some criminal element in Charming." Hale sighed.

"Wasn't us." Jax shook his head.

"Right." Hale said conspiratorially.

* * *

Bailey pressed the lock button on her key fob and started walking towards the hospital. She was lost in thought and not paying attention.

"Bailey," she heard from behind her. She turned to find Lowell pointing a gun at her.

"Jesus, Lowell! What are you doing here? Put that thing away." Bailey said holding her hands in front of her.

"Hi Aunt Bailey!" Moby said happily from behind his father.

"Hey, Mo!" She said trying not to scare the little boy. "What are you doing Lowell?"

"I need your car." Lowell said tears forming in his eyes.

"Why? What's going on?" Bailey asked.

"I'm in some trouble with the one niners. I have to get out of town." Lowell said. "Give me your car."

"Lowell, I can't do that. Clay's looking for you. You didn't show up to work today." Bailey said. "Let's just go inside and talk shit through."

"You said a bad word, Aunt Bay!" Moby said.

"I did, sweetheart, I'm sorry." She tried to smile. "Lowell, you don't want to do this in front of Moby."

"I will shoot you, Bailey. Give me your keys." Lowell said cocking the hammer.

"Lowell," Bailey said. There was a loud boom and a searing pain tore through her left shoulder as she fell to the ground. She heard Moby scream and start crying. She felt Lowell take the keys from her hand. She heard the engine of a car start, squealing tires, then everything was quiet. She pulled her cell phone out of her purse.

"Hale," he answered.

"Lowell just car jacked me in the St. Thomas parking lot." She sighed sitting up.

"I'll be right there." He said disconnecting.

She dialed another number.

"Yeah?" Clay answered.

"Found Lowell." She said. "He just jacked my car in the hospital parking lot."

"We'll be right there." Clay disconnected.

* * *

Bailey looked at her purple t-shirt, jeans, and then her jean jacket. She let out an expletive as she saw the bloody hole in her jacket. She lay back on the pavement as she heard sirens in the distance. She got to her feet when she heard motorcycles pull into the lot.

"Jesus," Jax said taking in her wound.

"He _shot_ you?" Clay yelled.

"It would appear that way." Bailey said.

"We need to get you inside." Tig said.

"Nah, I'm good." Bailey said.

"You're shot." Jax said. "Get inside."

"No," she said. "I'm fine." She tried to take a step and got dizzy.

"Babe." Jax said.

"Fine, maybe just a little." Bailey said.

"Okay, we'll get you just a little inside." Tig said.

"That sounds so wrong coming from you." Bailey said.

Tara was standing at the nurses' station signing papers when they walked in.

"Um, I need to see a doctor." Bailey said to the nurse that was behind the desk and ignoring Tara.

"What seems to be the problem?" The nurse asked.

"She's giving birth to a unicorn." Tig snarked. "What does it look like? She's been shot."

"Tig," Bailey sighed, "just be quiet."

"Jesus," Tara said looking up. "Let's get you into a room." Bailey followed Tara towards a room. "I'm going to need you to wait out here." She said to the group of Sons following them. "Can you lift your arm up?" Tara asked when they were in a room.

"No," Bailey said as pain started registering.

"I'm going to help take your jacket off and then we're going to have to cut your shirt off." Tara said quietly.

"Kinky." Bailey sighed.

"I'm…I'm sorry about the Clubhouse." Tara said as she helped Bailey out of her denim jacket.

"Me too." Bailey said. Bailey inhaled sharply as Tara gently pressed around the entrance wound after she'd cut Bailey's shirt and pulled it off.

"Sorry," Tara grimaced.

"Hurts like a motherfucker." Bailey said.

"It's a through and through." Tara said. "I'll get you some morphine before we stitch it up."

"Thanks." Bailey smiled slightly.

"Anybody you want me to call?" Tara asked.

"Nah, my family's already here." Bailey said.

"Right." Tara said left the room.

"How is she?" Clay asked Tara.

"She'll be fine. It's a through and through wound to her shoulder. Her arm will have to be in a sling for a while. She got really lucky." Tara said. She headed towards the nurses' station.

"Lucky my ass." Clay snarled when Tara was out of ear shot.

* * *

Tara put in the order for morphine and asked a nurse to administer it when she noticed David Hale walking towards her.

"Hey," She smiled at him.

"Hey," He smiled back. "I need to talk to whoever is in charge of Bailey Harland's care."

"That would be me." Tara said.

"Good." David replied. "How is she?"

"Uh," Tara said trying not to lose herself in his eyes, "good. She'll be out of here in a little bit."

"I need to let her know that we've put out an AMBER alert for Moby." He said trying to maintain his train of thought as the beautiful Doctor Knowles smiled at him.

"You should probably do that now before we give her morphine." Tara smiled.

"Okay," he said. He made no attempt to move.

"Room three." She said.

"Right." He said.

* * *

"We put an APB out for your car. There's also an AMBER alert out with Lowell and Moby's descriptions." David told Bailey.

"Thanks." Bailey said shyly. She was sitting in her bra in front of her ex-boyfriend. It was a little weird for her. A nurse came in with a syringe.

"You're going to have to leave." The nurse said to David. He left without another word. "Alright, honey, this is gonna…"

"Sting a little?" Bailey interrupted her.

"Actually, it's going to hurt like a mother. You ready?" She shot back at her patient.

"Yeah," Bailey said taking a deep breath. Jax flew into the room at the sound of her yell.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I had to give her a shot." The nurse said.

"No, that's nice." Bailey said as the medicine took effect.

"We're going to find your brother." Jax said when the nurse had left.

"I should be the one to find him." Bailey groused.

"I will not let you kill your brother." Jax grinned.

"He stole my car! He ruined my jacket! He scared the hell out of Moby." She said.

"And Clay will take care of it." Jax said giving her a kiss on the head.

"I suppose arguing isn't going get me anywhere?" Bailey asked.

"Not really, darlin." Jax replied.

"She's all yours." David told Tara as he joined her again at the nurses' station.

"I'll stitch her up and she'll be good as new." Tara grinned.

"You sure it's a good idea for you to be taking care of her? I mean, you pressing assault and battery charges against her?" David asked.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that." Tara said. "I want to drop the charges."

"You sure?" David asked.

"Yeah." Tara looked at him like he'd grown another head. "I was out of line. If I were her, I would have punched me too."

"Okay," he smiled, "how about we meet over coffee and you can sign the paperwork?"

"Sure." She smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

"Shit," Bailey whispered harshly.

"Problem, babe?" Jax asked from his side of the bed. "You in pain?"

"No," she sighed. "I was hoping it was all just a bad dream."

"Sorry, darlin." Jax said as he rolled to face her.

"My brother shot me and I can't even cry about it because it hurts my shoulder." Bailey sighed. "I'm pretty sure he beat the hell out of his wife and kidnapped his son. What is wrong with him?"

"Drugs make people do crazy shit." Jax said not knowing how to make any of this easier for her.

"Jax, this could be bad. If he's in trouble with the one niners, who's to say what he'd do to make things right with them?" Bailey said.

"What do you mean?"

"He knows a lot of shit about the Club. I wouldn't put it past him to tell them anything they want to know." Bailey explained.

"Shit," Jax sighed.

"Is it wrong that I want Hale to find him before the Sons do?" She asked quietly, tears welling up.

"Babe." Jax sighed intertwining his fingers with hers.

"I know what happens to rats, Jax." She said trying to maintain her composure.

"We don't know that he's a rat." Jax said. "Everything is still up in the air."

"I know." She sniffed. "I just…I'm scared, Jax. What if he hurts Moby?"

He gave her hand a squeeze. "He loves Moby more than life itself. He won't hurt his son."

She nodded and gave him a small smile. "Now, how do we do this whole shower, change clothes thing?"

"We don't." He smiled back at her. "Well, we can change your clothes but until the stitches come out, you are stuck not taking a shower."

"The stitches don't come out for over a week!" She groused. "I'm going to be all stinky."

"I can always give you a sponge bath." He grinned at her wickedly.

"Yeah, you'd like that." She giggled.

* * *

"How are you doing?" Bailey asked Sarah later that day.

"Like I was hit by a Mack truck." Sarah sighed and licked her dry lips.

"What happened?" Bailey asked.

"I asked Lowell why he didn't pick Moby up from school. He was high and he said something about people following him. I got mad and I told him I was taking Moby to my parents' house. Lowell went ballistic." Sarah said her voice heavy with tears. "Is Moby okay? Hale wouldn't tell me anything."

"Moby's okay." Bailey said. She didn't want to have to be the one to break it to her sister-in-law that Lowell had kidnapped their son. "I saw him last night."

"Oh, thank God." Sarah sighed. "I was so worried when they wouldn't tell me anything."

"Um, there's more." Bailey said sitting on the edge of Sarah's bed.

"What happened to you?" Sarah asked just noticing Bailey's arm in a sling.

"That's the 'more' part." Bailey sighed. "I came to see you last night."

"I don't remember much." Sarah said.

"Yeah, I didn't make it to your room. Lowell met me in the parking lot. He stole my car." Bailey said.

"What happened to your arm? Where's Moby?" Sarah started to panic.

"Lowell, um, he took Moby with him. And…he shot me a little bit." Bailey said. Sarah's heart rate picked up sending a nurse into the room.

"She needs to rest." The nurse said. "No more visitors."

"David," Bailey said surprised when she left Sarah's room.

"I guess you told her." He said.

"Yeah…yeah I did. Thank you for that. That was a great experience." Bailey snarked.

"I'm sorry," David said. "I was on my way to tell her right now."

"You couldn't have told her this morning?" Bailey asked.

"I was hoping we'd have some more information." David shrugged.

"How convenient." Bailey groused. "You never were good at breaking bad news to women."

"I would have told her." David shot back.

"But you were hoping I'd do it first." Bailey said.

"Yeah, I was." He admitted.

"So, do you have any more information?" Bailey asked.

"No," David shook his head. "There hasn't been anything. How are you doing?"

"I'm a little uncomfortable," she answered. "It's hard to get and stay comfortable."

"I can imagine." He said. "You got any help?"

"Oh, I got all the help I can shake a stick at." Bailey smiled.

"I'll just bet you do." David said. His cell phone chirped. He quickly answered it and stepped away to have a conversation. He held his finger up to Bailey in a "just a minute" gesture when she tried to wave goodbye to him.

"What's up?" She asked when he'd disconnected the call.

"They found your car near an orange grove." David said.

"And?" Bailey asked hopefully.

"It was abandoned." He said. "Let's go."

* * *

"This the owner?" A sheriff's deputy asked Hale when they walked up to where Bailey's car was parked.

"Yeah." David said.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry about your car." The deputy shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Bailey asked. "It looks fine."

"That blood will never come out of the upholstery." He said.

"Blood?" David and Bailey asked in unison.

"They didn't tell you?" The deputy asked.

"Tell me what?" David said through clenched teeth.

"The backseat is full of blood. They were supposed to tell you that on the phone so that _this_ wouldn't happen." The deputy shook his head.

"Do they know where the blood came from?" David asked as Bailey walked towards her car.

"No. There's no body. We tested it and it came back as human but that's all we know for right now. Whoever it came from, though, isn't with us anymore. It's a lot of blood. Nobody could survive that kind of loss." The deputy said.

The doors to Bailey's car were opened. She stopped when she saw all the blood in the backseat and fell to her knees, tears pouring out of her eyes. David walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. He flipped open his cell phone.

"Yeah?" the voice on the other end answered.

"Jax," David said. "You need to come out to the orange groves on 44."

"Why?" Jax asked cautiously.

"Sanwa found her car." David said quietly.

"Okay…" Jax replied.

"She's here." David said. "It's not good."

"What do you mean not good?" Jax demanded.

"There's a lot of blood in the backseat." David explained.

"Shit," Jax sighed. "I'll be right there."

* * *

When Jax arrived at the scene with a group of other Sons, Bailey was still on her knees by her car, staring at the blood on her backseat.

"Babe," He said kneeling down beside her. She didn't reply. "We should go." Again, there was no answer. Jax gently took her right elbow in his hand and helped her to her feet, careful not to hurt her left shoulder.

"She okay to ride?" Clay asked.

"Probably not." Jax replied.

"No, I'm fine." She sighed.

"You sure?" Jax asked her concerned.

"Yeah." She said and got on the back of his bike. When he was seated in front of her, she wrapped her good arm around his chest and laid her head against his back.

* * *

"Trammel called." Juice said to Clay when they walked into the Clubhouse.

"I'll call him back in Chapel." Clay said. "You want in on this?" He asked Jax.

"Yeah," Jax replied and followed Clay into the Chapel.

"You doin' okay?" Juice asked Bailey.

"No," she said.

"Here," Juice replied handing her a joint.

"What is this?" she asked.

"New product I'm sampling to see if I want to sell it at the dispensary." He grinned.

"Awesome," she said as they walked out of the Clubhouse.

"Good news?" Opie asked when Clay and Jax came out of the Chapel a few minutes later.

"Nah," Clay shook his head. "There's nothing."

"Where's Bay?" Jax asked.

Opie laughed. "Her and Juice went outside to smoke some new shit."

"Fuck," Jax said heading for the doors. "That new shit will have her seeing noises."

"I think that was the point." Tig said.

Jax found Bailey and Juice giggling like little school girls on the picnic table. Jax grinned at Bailey. "Hi," he said.

"A little bit," she giggled. She looked at Juice and burst out laughing. "A lot."

"I'm taking you home." Jax said.

"I can't ride." She laughed. "I'm way too fucked up."

"We'll take the truck." He said.

She stood up and wrapped her right arm around his waist. "You got any cookies?"

"I have a whole loaf of Bobby's banana bread." Jax grinned.

"Even better." She replied.


	19. Chapter 19

"Anything?" Bailey asked the next morning. She called David right away, hoping that there would be some word.

"No." David sighed. "No cars reported stolen in the area so we're hoping he's on foot and just lying low."

"What about the blood in the back of my car?" Bailey asked.

"It's not Moby's." David said.

"You couldn't have told me that first?" She asked.

"Every hotel and motel in the state has their pictures." He said ignoring her. "If Lowell tries to check-in anywhere, they'll be recognized right away."

"Okay, thanks." Bailey said ending the conversation.

"Clay has a meeting set up with Laroy." Jax said as they pulled into the TM lot in his truck. "Hopefully we can figure out what Lowell did and we can fix it so he can come home."

"I hope so." She sighed. "At least he didn't off Moby."

"He's not going to hurt Moby." Jax got out and went around the truck to help her out.

"He might not but for a kid that young on the streets?" Bailey replied. "He's probably scared."

"Jax, meet with Laroy happens in twenty. Let's go." Clay said.

"I'll talk to you when I get back." Jax gave her a quick kiss.

"What's this about?" Laroy asked. They were in an old train yard. "You got a new shipment you want to sell us?"

"Nah," Clay said after handshakes and bro hugs were exchanged. "I want to talk about Lowell Harland."

"You know where he's at?" Laroy asked. "Him and I got beef."

"That's what I want to talk about." Clay said. "He's been a friend to my MC for years."

"_Friend_ of the MC. Not member." Laroy stated. "He jacked one of my dealers. Stabbed him in the stomach and took off with a whole lot of product. I can't just overlook that."

"He's on the run." Clay said. "He beat his old lady, put her in the hospital. Then he shot his sister and stole her car. He's got his five year old son with him."

"Ain't his sister banging you?" Laroy asked Jax. Jax nodded. "Man, that sucks. Five year old kid?"

"Yeah." Clay said.

"What kind of car did he jack?" Laroy asked.

"He killed somebody in the backseat and ditched it." Jax answered.

"Man, that white boy is nuts." Laroy said.

"There's some worry," Clay ran a hand over his mouth, "that he could be giving you intel on the MC. He overheard a lot of shit."

"Nah, if he contacted me, I'd set him up. I don't care about no secrets. Dude has to pay for the attack on my guy and stealing my product." Laroy said.

"What did he want with all that product?" Tig asked.

"He's been dealing in Pope for me for a couple of months." Laroy said. "He's also been sampling the goods. So he either wanted some more, wanted some to deal to make some quick cash, or both."

"If you find him," Clay said, "I'm asking that you call us to pick up the kid before you do anything to Lowell."

"Sure, man." Laroy shook Clay's hand. "Ain't got no problem with no itty bitty baby kid. Kid that small shouldn't have to see that kind of shit."

"Thanks." Clay said. More handshakes and bro hugs ended the meeting.

Back at the Clubhouse, Jax grabbed Bailey's hand and pulled her to his room.

"What?" She asked. He ran a hand over his face. "You're scaring me."

"We talked to Laroy." Jax said.

"And?" Bailey asked.

"He's in trouble, Bay," Jax said shaking his head. "He stabbed one of Laroy's dealer and stole a shit ton of drugs. Laroy promised not to hurt Lowell in front of Moby _if_ they find him. Club can't help him, Bay."

Bailey sighed as tears welled in her eyes. Jax tried to put his arms around her but she pushed him away. "I just need to be alone for a minute." Jax nodded and left the room making sure the door was shut behind him. Bailey pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "David?"

"What's wrong? Did you hear from Lowell?" David asked concerned.

"No," Bailey sniffed. "But he's in trouble. He's in a lot of trouble. You have to find him, David. If anybody else finds him they'll kill him."

"Bay, I'm going to find him. I promise." David said tenderly.

"He needs help and I just don't know how to get it for him and…" she started rambling.

"Bailey, calm down, sweetheart." David said. "We'll do whatever we can when we find him."

"Okay." She said.

"Okay." He said hanging up.

"I can't imagine what she's going through," Tara said as David disconnected the phone call.

"She said that if anybody finds Lowell besides me that they're going to kill him. I'm going to have one of our IT guys track Lowell's cell phone and hopefully we can get a beat on where he is. If I can bring Lowell and Moby home, that puts us just one step closer to our plan working out." He said.

"You okay with that? I mean, making her hate the Club?" Tara asked.

"Think about it. If she hates the Sons, she cuts off all ties with them. That means I don't have to worry about Jax sticking his nose in her life anymore. And you don't have to worry about Jax being with her." David smiled.

"Perfect." Tara smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

_For upcoming story descriptions please check my profile page. Thank you!_

Bailey sat on the couch later that night watching TV while Jax was at Chapel. Her phone chirped but she didn't recognize the number. "Hello?" she answered.

"This Lowell's sister?" a woman asked.

"Yes, who is this?" Bailey asked.

"I know where your brother is." The woman said.

"Where?" Bailey asked her heart about to pound out of her chest.

"Motel just outside of Lodi." The woman said hanging up.

Bailey quickly dialed Hale. "David?" She said when he answered. "Somebody just called me. I don't know who it was but she said that Lowell is in a motel just outside of Lodi."

"I know which place they're talking about." David sighed. "I'll have Sanwa pick him up since outside of my jurisdiction."

"Thank you." Bailey said.

"I'll call you when I find anything out." David said disconnecting.

Bailey was too excited and nervous to wait around for David to call. She jumped in her car and went to the hospital. Sarah needed to know if they found Moby. She had just pulled into a parking spot when her phone rang. "David." She said.

"They arrested Lowell about five minutes ago. He'll be going to County." David said.

"Oh, thank God." Bailey sighed in relief. "Where can I pick up Moby?"

"You can't." David replied.

"What do you mean I can't? Is it because I'm not his guardian? Because I can have Sarah…"

"Moby wasn't with him." David cut her off.

"What do you mean Moby wasn't with him? Where else would he be? What did Lowell say?" Bailey said starting to panic.

"Lowell's refusing to speak without an attorney." David said.

"Jesus! So he just left Moby somewhere?" Bailey cried. "You know what? I'll go visit him tomorrow and make him tell me where my nephew is." She disconnected.

* * *

Bailey didn't remember leaving the hospital parking lot. She didn't remember driving to TM. She barely remembered walking into the Clubhouse.

"You look like you could use a drink, darlin." Piney said.

"Why aren't you in Chapel, Old Man?" she asked as he poured her a shot.

"Business part is over. Now they're just shootin the shit." He said as she threw back her shot.

"You okay?" Piney asked.

"I need to talk to Jax." She said.

"That's never any good." Piney said.

"Nope." She shook her head.

"Any word on your brother?" He asked.

"Yeah. That's why I need to talk to Jax." Bailey said.

"You want me to go get him?" Piney offered.

"No. I'll wait for him to get done." She said as Piney poured her another shot.

* * *

"Hey, darlin." Jax grinned when he saw Bailey waiting for him. The look on her face immediately told him shit had hit the fan and his grin faded immediately. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk." She said as she pulled him towards his room.

"What?" He asked when the door was closed.

"Some lady called me tonight; told me where to find Lowell." Bailey said. "I called David and he had Sanwa County pick him up."

"That's great." Jax said.

"No, it's not." Bailey said. "Moby wasn't with him. Lowell won't tell the cops where Moby is."

"Jesus," Jax huffed.

"I'm going to go see him tomorrow and I hope he'll tell me where Moby is." Bailey said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"If he doesn't?" Jax asked.

"That's where I'm hoping the Club comes in. Is there anybody you know that can get him to talk?" Bailey pleaded.

"I'd have to run that by Clay, darlin." Jax said.

"Then run it by him!" Bailey shrieked. "I have to find Moby."

"Okay, when you get back from seeing him tomorrow, _if_ he doesn't tell you where Moby is, we'll figure something out." Jax said sitting next to her.

"Thank you." She whispered and leaned into him.

* * *

"Harland. Visitor." A deputy said and led Lowell to the visitor's room.

"Bailey," he smiled. He sat down on the little stool in front of the plate glass window that separated visitor and inmate. He picked up the cord phone on the wall.

"Where is he?" Bailey demanded as tears welled.

"Where's who?" Lowell asked.

"Where is Moby, dickhead?" Bailey asked.

"He's fine." Lowell said.

"I'm glad he's okay but Sarah is worried sick about him." Bailey said. "Moby needs to be with his mother. Just please tell me where he is and we'll go get him."

"I can't do that." Lowell said.

"Why not?" Bailey asked. She'd never seen Lowell look so…insane before.

"He's with a friend, being taken care of." Lowell shrugged.

"I swear to God, Lowell, if you do not tell me where that child is, I will…"

"What, Bay?" Lowell interrupted her. "Have me killed? I'm a friend of the Sons of Anarchy. I'm untouchable."

"You're no longer a friend, Lowell." Bailey informed him. "Clay met with Laroy. After what you've done, Clay can't protect you. All he can do is make sure that Moby gets to where he belongs."

"I'm not telling you where he is. I'm not telling anybody." Lowell spat angrily.

"If you tell me where Moby is, the lawyer said that the kidnapping charge would be lowered to custodial interference." Bailey lied. "We just have to get Moby back to Sarah. Kidnapping is serious time, Lowell. It will go a long way if you tell us where he is."

"I'll tell one person where Moby is." Lowell said hanging his head.

"Who?" Bailey asked. "I will get anybody here that you need."

"Tara Knowles." Lowell said.

"What does Tara have to do with this?" Bailey asked.

"I can't tell you." Lowell said. "But you get her to come to see me, and I'll tell her where Moby is."

"Okay," Bailey promised. "I'll make sure she comes to see you."

* * *

"Hey, Bailey," Tara smiled as she saw Bailey walking towards her. "How's the shoulder?"

"I need you to go to Sanwa County Jail and see Lowell." Bailey said.

"What? Why?" Tara said. Bailey saw fear in Tara's eyes.

"He says he'll only tell you where Moby is." Bailey said. "Please, Tara."

"I'm not sure why he'd want me to go to see him. I hardly know Lowell at all." Tara said. "What did he tell you?"

"All he told me is that you're the only person he'd give Moby's location to. Please, Tara, Moby's out there all alone." Bailey pleaded.

"Yeah, I can make some time to go see him." Tara nodded.

"Thank you." Bailey said. She watched as Tara walked away certain Tara knew more than what she was letting on. Bailey sped to the Clubhouse thankful that Jax was sitting on the picnic table.

"What did Lowell say?" Jax asked when Bailey sat next to him.

"Tara knows something." Bailey said.

"What?" Jax asked.

"Lowell said that he'd only tell Tara where Moby is. When I told Tara that, she looked freaked out. She knows something about this, Jax." Bailey said.

"Tara hardly knows who Lowell is." Jax replied.

"I know that's the way it appears but for Lowell to ask for her is highly suspicious if they hardly know each other." Bailey said.

* * *

"David," Tara said as she ducked into a quiet hall so she could have some privacy. "We have a problem."

"What?" David asked.

"Lowell said he'd only tell _me_ where Moby is." Tara said.

"Jesus," David said. "This idiot is going to ruin everything."

"If this gets out, David, we are both screwed." Tara said.

"Don't worry about it." David said. "I'll make some calls."

"What good is that going to do?" Tara demanded.

"It'll make sure Lowell Harland never makes it out of County alive." David said disconnecting.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Very short chapter but I wanted to wrap up the current story line. If you have something specific you'd like to see happen with this story, please send me a review or pm and I'll get it written into the next chapters if possible.**

"Okay," Tara said the next morning to David. "I made the call. Hotel management is going to go check the room."

"Good. Lowell's been moved to federal lockup since he took Moby to Arizona. I can't reach him there. But, there's no evidence that we picked him up after he ditched Bailey's car. There's nothing tying us to this except his word and he's a junkie. Nobody will believe we helped him." David said as he threw his arm around her.

"What about the drug dealer he killed in his sister's car?" Tara asked.

"Body'll never be found." David replied. "We're clean."

"This doesn't exactly end the way we wanted it to." Tara said.

"No, it doesn't but it's better for Moby to be back home then for the woman taking care of him starting to ask questions." David said. "It's either bring him back now or risk getting caught."

"I just wish Jax would wake up and get rid of that stupid whore…sorry," Tara said when David shot her a look.

"Well, I wish Bailey would get rid of him too." David said. "I just don't think it's going to work."

* * *

"Bailey," Sarah said as Bailey answered her phone later that day.

"Sarah, it's good to hear from you." Bailey said.

"I'm in Arizona." Sarah said. "They found Moby. He was being taken care of by a friend of Lowell's. He's perfectly fine."

"Oh, my God." Bailey gasped. Everybody in the Clubhouse turned to look at her. "That's great news. When can I see him?"

"You can't." Sarah said. "We're leaving from here and going straight to my parents' house in Phoenix. I know you love Moby, Bailey, but I don't want you near my kid. I packed up the house and was planning on moving to Phoenix after Moby was found anyway. I want away from the Club and Charming."

"No, I understand that." Bailey said. "My brother did nothing good for you or Moby. Just take care of him for me and tell him I love him."

"I will." Sarah said.

"So, he was at this lady's house this whole time?" Bailey asked.

"No, Lowell checked him into a hotel and the woman came by to make sure he had food. Somebody called the front desk this morning and said that there was a lot of noise coming from the room Moby was in." Sarah explained. "They went in and found him alone so they called the police. The police recognized him immediately."

"Thank God he'll be okay." Bailey replied.

"Yeah," Sarah said disconnecting.

"What's up?" Jax asked.

"They found Moby in Arizona. He's fine." Bailey smiled.

"When do they come back here?" Clay asked.

"They don't. Sarah's taking him to Phoenix to be with her parents. Understandably, they don't want anything to do with Charming or me anymore." Bailey sighed.

"What?" Jax huffed. "But you did everything you could to help her!"

"Jax, if Lowell had kidnapped Abel and put you through this shit, would you want anything to do with me?" Bailey asked.

"Of course, I would." Jax said.

"You're just saying that because we're sleeping together." Bailey smiled weakly.

"Maybe a little." Jax conceded. "But Moby needs his family."

"No," Bailey shook her head. "Moby needs stability. And that's what he'll be getting."

"At least this shit is over." Jax said hugging her. "Moby's safe and Lowell can't do any more damage."

"I still think Tara knows something about this." Bailey said.

"Tara may be a lot of things, Bay," Jax said, "but she's not stupid enough to get involved in a situation like this."

"I hope you're right." Bailey said.


	22. Chapter 22

"I got somethin' you need to hear." Unser said to Bailey and Jax. He pulled a cell phone from his pocket and pressed a button.

"_Lowell, of course we'll help you. I'm Jax Teller's old lady_," came Tara's voice.

"_The first thing we need to do is separate you and Moby," _David said over the speaker. "_That way if you get caught, he'll still be safe._"

"Jesus," Jax said as he ran a hand over his mouth and down his chin.

"Why would Tara say she's your old lady?" Bailey asked.

"Lowell put me on this. He hid it before he was picked up." Unser said. "Tara and Hale were helping him because they thought they could use his situation to get you two to hate each other."

"Why would they want us to hate each other?" Jax asked.

"They wanted us to go back to them." Bailey shook her head. "So, what's the plan? Are they going to be charged?"

"We've got nothin to charge them with." Unser said. "There's no evidence."

"What do you call this?" Jax asked.

"It'll never make it into court. It was taped without a warrant." Unser shook his head.

"At least I know for sure now that Tara did know something about this mess." Bailey sighed.

* * *

_A year later…_

Jax sat in the nursery rocking his three day old son at one in the morning. As Thomas slept, Jax reflected on the events of the past year. Lowell was sentenced to no less than ten years and no more than twenty years in a federal prison for kidnapping Moby. Not long after hearing Tara and David on the cell phone, Jax paid a "friendly" visit to both of them. It was hard for him to confront Tara. She had been his first love. She had been the one he thought he'd never get over. She'd be the last person he thought would turn the way she did.

"Oh oh oh," Jax said quietly as Thomas started making unhappy noises. He shifted the baby in his arms.

"I think he's hungry." Bailey said from the door.

"How long you been up?" Jax asked.

"A few minutes." Bailey said stepping into the nursery and taking Thomas from Jax. Jax moved to the day bed so Bailey could sit in the rocker and feed their son. Once she was situated and Thomas was latched on, Jax intertwined his fingers with her free hand and smiled at her.

"I can't get over how beautiful he is." Jax whispered.

"He is perfect." She agreed. "Abel was beautiful too."

"Of course. He takes after me." Jax teased.

"You think you're beautiful?" Bailey quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I wouldn't say beautiful." He said. "But, I'm no slouch with the ladies."

"You used to be no slouch with the ladies, you mean." She shot back. "Now, you're stuck with me."

"And I couldn't be happier." He couldn't help grinning.

"Speaking of being stuck with me. Your mom keeps asking me when we're going to get hitched." Bailey said.

"Of course she does. We'll get married someday." He said. "I gave you that ring for a reason."

"Well, I'm in no hurry." Bailey said as she closed her eyes tiredly. "But she wants at least another one of these."

"What do you want?" Jax asked.

"I wouldn't mind another one in a couple of years." She said.

"I think I can handle that." Jax grinned.

"Of course you can. You like to practice making them." She smiled.

"I love you." Jax said giving her a quick kiss.

"I love you, too." Bailey said.

**The end.**


End file.
